Once upon a memory
by Katherine4
Summary: *slash* AU What if Faramir had convinced his people to help in the battle at Helm’s deep?… what if he had fallen in love with Legolas and became determined to break up Legolas and Aragorn? ... Legolas/ Aragorn
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

The battle was over but the losses were great.

Stains of blood remained everywhere, on the grimy, broken stone walls, on the gaunt, haunted faces of men, on swords forever tainted with the blood shed that night.

A slight drizzle continued to fall gently, as if cleansing the site of the reckless hatred that had pervaded the air, the very pores of the opponents that night.

Standing atop the stone walls, Faramir surveyed the scene of devastation, feeling a twinge of doubt as to whether his decision to help had been the correct one. True, they had prevailed but was the cost too great? Was such a victory worthy of celebrating?

"It was necessary," A voice seemed to answer his thoughts as a comforting hand petted his shoulder.

Wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his bruised and abused body, Faramir managed to crack a grim smile at Aragorn.

"You look like how I feel," Faramir jested, as he took in the sight of Aragorn, his black hair limp and stringy, his face covered with smudges of dirt and blood. As for his armor, it was dented and almost completely camouflaged with mud and the blood of their assailants.

"You look worse than how I feel," Aragorn countered, his eyes melancholy but holding a glimmer of hope. Now that this battle was won, they had hope at least, hope they needed if they were to have any chance of defeating their greatest and most powerful enemy of all in the forthcoming battle.

Faramir grinned tiredly as he fingered his lank blonde hair which he surmised was now a lovely shade of mud-brown and reddish-black tint, courtesy of the Uruk-hai he had slaughtered. 

Almost unconsciously, he turned towards a sudden ripple of appreciative, awed murmurs that rose behind them.

Stunned by the vision that had materialized before his eyes, he could only stand there like a statue next to Aragorn, mesmerized by the figure that seemed to radiate a soft glow, accentuated by the grime and gloom around him.

Pristine and pure, the figure was the only untarnished jewel among all these bone-weary, battle-accustomed souls 

He was exquisite… and Faramir could feel himself, his soul irresistibly drawn towards this flawless, ethereal being.

Hair spun of shimmering gold fluttered in the slight breeze, as two delicate braids framed the pale, breathtakingly beautiful face.

As a hand swiftly, gracefully tucked a braid behind a delectably pointed ear, Faramir was even more spellbound. Never in his life had he even envisioned that pointed ears could be so unbelievably sexy.

__

An elf. A voice broke into his thoughts as he remembered the stories he had heard when he was a little boy. 

__

The heavenly beings that grace Middle Earth.

"Legolas. Faramir." Aragorn introduced the two as Legolas stepped up next to them.

Faramir tried to revive his brain cells as Legolas's face broke into a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

Holding out his hand, Faramir felt oddly ashamed as his grimy hand tarnished the soft, unsullied hand of the elf.

Legolas muttered a greeting absentmindedly as his eyes fell on Aragorn. Placing a hesitant hand on Aragon's arm, he moved closer towards the man.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly, his eyes appraising Aragorn swiftly, checking for injuries.

"Just a few bruises," Aragorn reassured him. Placing a comforting hand over Legolas's, he stared silently into Legolas's concerned, sparkling violet eyes for a moment.

The moment seemed to stretch into eternity for the couple and Faramir who was still enchanted by the elf. However, seeing the obvious bond between Aragorn and Legolas, a coil of despair began to writhe inside him, the disappointment startlingly deep and painful considering the fact that he had only set eyes on the elf barely seconds before.

Trying to prevent his features from betraying his emotions, Faramir hastily murmured an excuse and hurried away, stealing one last longing glance at Legolas.

The couple barely acknowledged Faramir's absence, too caught up in the heady exhilaration of just touching each other, allowing themselves the pleasure of forgetting about the vile war that was surrounding them and just savoring each other's presence.

"I've missed you," Aragorn finally uttered, smiling softly as he gently stroked Legolas's silky hair.

"I never left you," Legolas whispered, leaning into Aragorn's touch. "And I never will."


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: Even though I don't think Faramir is evil (*heh* actually, I thought he was pretty hot), someone has to be the evil guy in this fic so Faramir it is… Thanks to tenshiamanda, NiennaVala, Maia and sakura princess for the sweet reviews. ^_^ 

Legolas's back leaned lightly against Aragorn's chest as both of them surveyed the bloody scene that stretched as far as their eyes could see.

"It reeks of death," Aragorn said grimly, his hands protectively positioned around the elf's slim waist, as if shielding him from any possible danger.

Legolas gently grasped Aragorn's hands and laid his head on the human's broad shoulders, a small smile crinkling his lips as Aragorn bent his head towards the golden hair and breathed in deeply.

"I can still hear the remnants of cries of help, laments of suffering," Legolas's voice grew softer with anguish as the smile slipped away from his lips.

"Too many have fallen," Aragorn agreed, his eyes clouded over with the memories of the horror he had witnessed… and taken an active part in.

"It is a selfish hope but I hope our friends are all right," Legolas uttered in an optimistic tone. 

Oblivious to the slight hardening of Aragorn's hold around his waist, he continued his sequence of thoughts, "I have just seen Gimli and Gandalf engaging in a serious conversation so-"

"Haldir is dead," Aragorn suddenly blurted out, wincing inwardly at himself. _Surely I could have phrased it in a more sensitive manner, _he berated himself as the elf stiffened instantly at his words.

Firmly removing Aragorn's hands from around him, Legolas turned to face him.

Legolas's violet eyes were flashing with sparks, radiating reproach, hurt and above all, pure agony.

Agony so deep and excruciating that it pierced Aragorn to the very depths of his soul. He unconsciously reached for Legolas, to offer him any measure of comfort he could but the elf shied away, shunning his touch.

Hie eyes bewildered, Aragorn's arm stayed motionless in space, staring pleadingly at Legolas.

"Haldir is dead and you did not think to tell me?" Legolas asked in a monotone, an incredulous expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I did not think," Aragon tried in vain to apologize, attempting to reach for his lover again.

Stepping out of Aragorn's reach, Legolas shook his head slowly, painfully. "I cannot believe you waited so long to tell me. You know how important he was to me."

*flashback*

Earnestly staring at his opponent, Legolas smirked slightly as he correctly recognized a feint to the left and attacked towards his opponent's right instead.

His sword slicing cleanly through the air, he lunged forward, only to discover his opponent had quickly recovered to dart backwards in a perfect somersault.

Sighing in exasperation at the slippery character of his opponent, Legolas struck again. However, his move was too rash, too reckless and he was easily swept off his feet, landing painfully on the dewy grass, the glinting edge of a sword pointed at his chin.

Closing his eyes, the edges of his lips turned up into a smile as he felt the familiar, velvety lips of his boyfriend touch his.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he slid out from under his boyfriend, causing him to fall unglamorously onto the ground.

"Hey!" Haldir yelled, mock glaring at Legolas. "Sore loser!"

Legolas's only response was an immature waggling of his tongue as he grinned irrepressibly at his best friend and incidentally, first lover.

*end flashback*

The memories he had shared with Haldir dashed through his mind in a fleeting, tormenting sequence. He reeled inwardly as he realized he would never see Haldir's eyes shining with laughter again, nor his lips curled up in a leering grin that never failed to crack Legolas up …

"I have to find him!" Legolas's eyes suddenly lit up frenziedly, his breathing ragged and erratic.

Aragorn's eyes dawned with compassion even as he questioned at the magnitude of their task. There was dead everywhere, their bodies crumpled and broken on top of each other. It would be a marvel if they could actually find someone in that scene of devastation.

Without waiting for Aragorn's response, Legolas recklessly started off.

"Wait!" Aragorn caught Legolas's arm and tried not to shrink back from the intensity of Legolas's wild stare.

"I know where he fell. We should start there," Aragorn continued, gently leading Legolas to that particular site. 

*****************

Eowyn stared silently at Aragorn, at what she desired most yet could not obtain. 

Her hands twisted the rough fabric of her dress, trying to express her repressed feelings in some tangible form.

"You want him, don't you?" An insidious voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

Whirling around in shock, she was instantly reminded of Grima, that disgusting excuse for a human being. True, the man standing in front of her was much better looking than Grima, with wavy blond locks and striking eyes. However, the sly, deceitful air that emanated off him reminded her inevitably of that slimy worm.

"What do you want?" She snapped, giving off an unconcerned air that she had been caught staring at the object of her dreams.

"The same thing you want," Faramir replied. "To break them up."


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: thanks to MaluElvellon, Twiggy, NiennaVala, Krillball6 and Natalie for the sweet reviews… and uh, due to my sudden burst of love for sadly departed Haldir, there will be slightly more than expected flashback scenes of Haldir/ Legolas.

Eowyn gazed motionlessly at Faramir, an inscrutable expression on her face. "How do you know what I want, pray tell?"

A knowing sneer upon his face, Faramir drawled, "Lady Eowyn, your eyes betray you. They show your darkest desires."

Sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Eowyn attempted to glare at Faramir. "I will take no part in this charade of yours," she snapped, her skirt rustling as she hastily departed.

Calmly looking at the rapidly disappearing silhouette of Eowyn, Faramir let out a small snort. "Oh, but you will," he said derisively. "You will have a very large part in my plans, Lady Eowyn."

***********

Aragorn stared helplessly as his lover, as though possessed by some incredible force, continued to stride through the ruins and desolation.

Frequently, Legolas would pause as his eyes glimpsed a glint of silver hair and he would stoop down, hoping against hope that it might be Haldir.

*flashback*

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." A familiar sneering voice suddenly declared as the Fellowship found themselves surrounded by elves bearing ominous bows with arrows aimed at their necks.

Holding up his bow himself, Legolas tried to stifle the grin from appearing on his face, attempting to look properly serious and grim as Aragorn explained themselves.

After the brief standoff, the elves finally condescended to bring them to see the lady of the woods.

Surreptitiously falling behind, Haldir appeared smoothly beside Legolas.

Slyly pinching Legolas's delectable behind, Haldir tried to appear properly chastened as Legolas choked down his shriek and glared at him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"It has been too long, my friend." Haldir grinned, an effervescent light in his eyes.

"Yes, it has," Legolas replied with an ebullient smile of his own.

The radiance in Haldir's eyes faltered slightly as a rugged and greasy-haired human suddenly interrupted their conversation, placing a possessive arm around Legolas's waist. 

Looking almost apologetically at Haldir, Legolas introduced the human. "This is Aragorn, my-" Blushing an irresistible shade of crimson, he stammered softly but with undisguised love, continued, "lover."

Swallowing hard, Haldir merely smiled wistfully. "Take good care of him," he directed his words towards a wary Aragon who was currently looking at him suspiciously.

"You do not have to tell me that," Aragon replied in an amused tone, his eyes softening as he gently dropped a delicate kiss on Legolas's cheek.

*end flashback*

Cruelly, Legolas's hope would be shattered once again as he reverently laid back the head of another elf, whispering softly, "Rest in peace, my brother."

Letting out a heartfelt sigh, Aragorn let his eyes drift to the rapidly darkening heavens. They had been searching throughout the day and he was exhausted beyond belief.

His tortured body was already pleading for rest and nourishment after the bone-weary battle but he pushed himself on firmly. _I have to do this, for Legolas. _He reminded himself, determinedly yanking up another infested and repulsive orc that had started to rot, seeking signs of Haldir's body.

A warm rush of gratitude flowed through him as he caught sight of Gimli poking at the carcass of an Uruk-hai with his axe, and Faramir searching through an area piled with unidentifiable bodies.

Everyone was unbearably fatigued and he did not have the heart to ask for any assistance. Hence, he had been immensely touched when Gimli and Faramir, seeing the elf in such distress, had immediately offered their help.

"It pains me to see the elf in such despair," Gimli had said gruffly and rather shamefacedly, waving away Aragorn's thanks. Likewise, Faramir had simply grinned at him and emphatically told him not to worry about it.

"Haldir." A breathless, choked voice interrupted Aragorn's reminisces and he swerved his head to Legolas's direction.

The elf was kneeling on the ground, his arms wrapped around an armored form, silver hair stained with blood spilling over his arms.

Dashing over to his lover's side, Aragorn was startled to see Legolas's eyes shut rigidly. He had never witnessed Legolas with closed eyes before, not even when he was in deep repose. 

When Legolas's eyes fluttered open, understanding dawned upon Aragorn. Legolas's eyes were filled with such raw pain that it stabbed into Aragorn's soul. 

The force of Legolas's grief surrounded Aragorn as well, enveloping them both as Aragorn embraced his lover tightly, trying to absorb any measure of burden he could, in order to lessen Legolas's.

__

Such agony should not exist for someone who looked so fragile, so vulnerable. Faramir gritted his teeth as he felt his heart wrench at the waves of anguish radiating off the elf.

__

And those arms around him should be mine. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: *grin* Thanx to Goddess of Death, Twitteringpig, Maia and Niennavala

for the sweet reviews… 

Tenshiamanda- I was so busy drooling at Legolas during TTT that I didn't notice anything else, let alone the wargs… *heehee* and great advice to Faramir, though I doubt he will take it… lol.

Krillball6- *bawls* I'm so sorry but I can't make Haldir alive again! I don't know elvish magic! *heh* thanks for being so sweet though, I really appreciate your enthusiasm for the fic! Oh! And this Haldir flashback scene is totally dedicated to you!

Lipstick_traces –ooh! I recognize your v striking name from Nsync slash… *sobs* which is v sadly dead in the ff.net world… 

Ringlain- thanx for the recommendation! I was cracking up reading those diaries! ^_^

A solitary tear slid down Legolas's cheek, hidden by the cloaking, stifling darkness that draped the freshly dug grave of Haldir and the lonely company that surrounded it.

"Rest in peace," Legolas whispered in a trembling voice, laying a hand on the grave and then pressing the hand firmly against his chest, as if imprinting the mark of Haldir's grave upon himself.

Silently, Aragorn kneeled next to his lover and wrapped his arms firmly around Legolas who was shivering violently, from the piercing grief rather than the biting cold.

Leading Legolas away, Aragorn threw a bittersweet smile at Gimli and Faramir as he departed.

As Legolas obediently allowed himself to be led away, he suddenly swayed and was immediately steadied by the vigilant Aragorn.

A worried frown creasing his brow, Aragorn continued to steer Legolas towards the chamber they shared, oblivious to the murderous gaze directed at him.

Almost in a daze, Legolas silently sat onto the bed where Aragorn had led him.

Instinctively drawing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees, bowing his head forlornly.

Staring helplessly at his lover, Aragorn clambered up onto the bed as well. Reaching out a hand to comfort Legolas, a burning hurt pierced him as his lover shied away, denying the contact.

The couple sat motionlessly, the mere distance of a few inches seemingly unbridgeable, spanning a frigid, vast space.

They were both interrupted from their individual reveries when the door swung open almost apologetically and a familiar face appeared.

"Aragorn, King Theoden wishes your help in deciding the next course of action." Faramir said briskly, his eyes betraying a twinge of impatience and anticipation.

"Of course," Aragorn replied swiftly, sliding off the bed and striding towards the door.

Almost as a second thought, he stopped and walked back towards Legolas. Dropping a soft, chaste kiss on Legolas's inclined head, he whispered, "I will be back soon."

The moment Aragorn stepped out of the chamber, Faramir advanced towards Legolas, a hint of a predator stalking a vulnerable prey in his steady, purpose-filled footsteps.

Sitting on the bed beside the quiescent Legolas, Faramir unhesitatingly clasped one of Legolas's hands, pretending to be oblivious to the slight resistance and the look of surprise in those violet orbs that looked at him quizzically.

Staring earnestly at Legolas, he chose his words carefully, striving to fill his eyes with as much sincerity and sympathy as humanly possible. 

"It is not your fault," Faramir said deliberately. Raising a hand to gently push back a few stray tendrils of hair framing the elf's face, he was satisfied to see a sudden suffusion of color into Legolas's pale cheeks.

Faramir was utterly shocked when Legolas yanked back his hand and clambered away from him, towards the far side of the bed.

His eyes shimmering with anguished, pain-filled tears, Legolas murmured in a bitter tone, "It is. It is all my fault Haldir is dead."

*flashback*

In his sheer exhilaration at seeing Haldir leading the elves to their aid at Helm's Deep, Legolas had completely forgotten about the fact that he was supposed to exhibit behavior befitting that of the elf prince of Mirkwood.

Flinging himself at Haldir, he was gratified when strong arms embraced him back.

"You came!" Legolas said in disbelief. His eyes dancing with joy, he pulled back from the embrace, putting his hands firmly on Haldir's shoulders. "Thank you."

"Well, I could not possibly leave you here alone to uphold the name of the elves, could I?" Haldir replied in a teasing tone. However, the concern in his eyes sparkled as he gazed lovingly upon Legolas, only darkening slightly as Legolas withdrew from him into the arms of the human.

*end flashback*

Staring in despair at Faramir's bewildered look, Legolas bit his lips painfully, savagely, almost hoping to draw blood.

"Do you not see?" Legolas asked in pure misery. "He came to save me. He gave his life up for me."

Struck by the force of the elf's self-loathing and anguish, Faramir did the only thing he could think of… he moved towards Legolas to gather the elf up in his arms.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: first of all, *wow*… and *sigh* it's not a thrilled wow, it's more like an astonished wow over the "argument" between fetish and Maia … Maia! *hugs* I'm really, really touched by how nice you are to defend my writing, considering that the only thing you know about me is that I write angsty Aragorn/ Legolas slash… thank you for being so sweet! *beams*

… *heh* fetish, isn't hot boys getting it on yummy enough to not require further explanation about why girls (mostly) love slash? *grin* and Legolas is definitely more gorgeous than Arwen and Eowyn combined! ::drools:: Thanks for saying I have potential… haha… I will try to improve my indulgent writing… okay, the thing is, I started writing lotr solely because I fell in lust with movie Legolas *dreamy sigh* and all I want to do is basically rave about him and have everybody fall in love with him in the fic… so pardon the lack of exciting events happening… haha… I write for fun and I hope people smile (or have any other expressions!) when they read my fics… 

Thanx to …. , tenshiamanda (ooh! Good hit! Lol) ,Goddess of Death (great ass-kissing! *heh*), NiennaVala, Amia and Devilicious (Legolas thanks you for the love! Hee) for the sweet reviews!

Dedicated to Maia for being so impossibly nice to me… I'm so touched! ^_^

Enveloping Legolas in his arms, Faramir reverently breathed in the soft fragrance emanating from the elf.

The slight form in his arms was so still, so frozen that Faramir was afraid to tighten his embrace, as if fearing the fragile elf would shatter.

Then, with a deep, sorrowful sigh that seemed to encompass all the agony inside him, Legolas collapsed into Faramir's arms, clinging with a hopeless desperation onto something real, something tangible.

Stroking Legolas's silky hair gently, Faramir murmured soothingly, "It's all right. It's not your fault."

Repeating the words in an endless refrain, he felt his own heart constrict in pain for the elf. Faramir had no earthly reason why he was so impossibly drawn to the elf, why he would rather suffer a grievous injury than see him suffering like this, why he had this burning resolution to make the elf his.

__

Was love supposed to be this ruthless, this painful? Was love supposed to eliminate all obstacles without mercy or thought?

Faramir shook himself slightly, his lips turning into a grimace at his traitorous and spineless thoughts. He needed to stay focused if he was to achieve what he wanted and he knew what he wanted above all.

__

Legolas.

**********

"Aragorn!" Theoden greeted the ranger with a hasty call, beckoning to him.

"What is the problem?" Aragorn asked briskly, a faint worry still rubbing anxiously at the edge of his mind about how his lover was coping.

"We need to decide whether to rebuild our defenses here or travel to the site Eomer has found." Theoden replied tersely, rubbing his eyes tiredly from the lack of sleep and many worries plaguing his mind.

Nodding in understanding, Aragorn moved closer to the ancient oak table where every inch was covered with sprawling maps and battle plans.

"Lady Eowyn," Aragorn greeted her politely as she raised her head from studying the maps to look at him.

Flashing a brief smile at Aragorn, Eowyn lowered her head again, frowning at the unavoidable quickening in her heart rate.

As Aragorn moved next to her and bent his head towards hers in an attempt to map out a strategy, she had to deliberately calm down her breathing.

Reaching out to examine a piece of map more carefully, Aragorn's hand innocuously brushed against Eowyn and she had to stifle a gasp.

__

He is not available! Eowyn's mind screamed at her, chiding her for her immature behavior that was completely unbecoming of a shield maiden of Rohan.

__

To pine after an object that belongs to someone else, that is something I would never lower myself to. Eowyn reprimanded herself mentally. 

Stealing a quick glance at Aragorn, Eowyn felt her heart ache undeniably. _Now if only I can convince myself of that._

Striving to keep her behavior as natural as possible, Eowyn struggled to overcome the malicious voice in her mind that was urging her to join with Faramir in breaking up Aragorn and Legolas.

She was so caught up in her internal turmoil that she was barely aware of what they were discussing, only mechanically injecting comments at intervals when she realized that Theoden and Aragorn were gazing at her, patiently waiting for her input.

Without realizing the amount of time that had flew by, she immediately felt a sense of loss as Aragorn took his leave and retired back to his chambers.

Staring forlornly after him, she was startled to hear a kind voice consoling her, "My dear, some things can never be."

Whirling round to gaze at Theoden who had a knowing look in his eyes, Eowyn averted her eyes.

__

And some things can be made to happen. The malicious voice in her mind hissed.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue  
  
Author's note: Mucho thanks to.  
  
Tenshiamanda- I'm afraid Eowyn isn't gonna get over it soon. and Legolas isn't cheering up any time soon either. hee!  
  
Jadey- *heh* yep, I guess it's a square. and I don't consciously write in any style. I just kinda go with the flow I guess. lol.  
  
Nanners- *grin* sure, feel free to whack them!  
  
Camlost- *beams* the hopefully happy ending is quite far away ( I can't even see it now! Lol) . yep, Faramir was pretty sexy in lotr . um, I don't think Eowyn would go crazy, maybe crazy with lust for Aragorn though! Hee.  
  
Krillball6- *gives tissue* awwwww.. I didn't mean to make you cry. cheer up! *smiles*  
  
Kayla- *grin* here's more.  
  
Ami Winner- yay! I'm cool.. *ooh* or is it the fic that's cool? Hee.  
  
GoldenRose- eek! Stop doing that! I'm getting dizzy.. *fingers start typing by themselves* eek!  
  
Atariel- okay! I'll try to. *grin*  
  
Elvenwitch- *drools* I know how hard it is to concentrate on anything when Legolas is around. *giggles* I don't think Gandalf is supposed to do that. speaking of which, I just realized all the other characters seemed to have disappeared! Uh-oh.  
  
Maia- You're unbelievably sweet and nice and I've already told you that. so thanks for being my friend... I look forward to more e-mails with you! Whee! ^_^  
  
Star Future- hee, yay, I get to pet myself on the back since I don't have a beta. *twists self into contorted pretzel* oops! It's like after I've written a chapter, I'm so impatient to post that I can't send it to a beta and wait for it to come back. *grin*. *wipes grin off* um, thankfully I don't have any children that are in danger of being eaten by you.. *backs away slowly* lol!  
  
  
  
Faramir reluctantly relinquished his hold of the fragile elf as he felt Legolas drawing back.  
  
Immediately feeling the loss of warmth and fragrant essence that radiated from the elf, Faramir attempted to look properly concerned, and eliminate the confused mix of lust and love that was burning in him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas murmured, embarrassment showing in his eyes as he shyly met Faramir's intense gaze.  
  
"Don't be," Faramir said firmly. "Don't be sorry about anything."  
  
_Because I won't be.  
_  
***************  
  
As Faramir had been entrusted by King Theoden with the daily operations of Helm's Deep until a decisive, finalized plan was mapped out, he felt as if the heavens themselves were aiding him in his quest.  
  
He rapidly set his plan in motion, gradually escalating the number and duration of meetings Aragorn was summoned to, making sure that Eowyn was also present at those meetings.  
  
Eowyn was trying to be strong but she would crack soon. He could glimpse the weakness in the amour she had built fiercely around herself.  
  
As the shield-maiden of Rohan, she felt a need, a pressure to remain frigid and emotionless. However, she was clearly infatuated with Aragorn.  
  
In fact, the harder she tried to resist this temptation, the harder she would fall.  
  
_And she would fall.  
_  
**************  
  
Legolas aimlessly wandered about the towering walls of Helm's Deep, only dimly aware of the people that were walking around him.  
  
Everybody seemed to have a job, a purpose, except him.  
  
Gracefully walking up the grimy steps leading up to the lookout point, he leaned his elbows against the edge of the walls.  
  
Breathing in deeply, he concentrated on feeling the invigorating rush of cool air against his face, the wind whipping his hair back with a tremendous force.  
  
His keen elven hearing detected soft footsteps padding towards him but he pretended to be oblivious, hoping that it would be his lover.  
  
Legolas hadn't seen Aragorn in what seemed like an eternity. For the first time since they had officially declared their love for each other, they had not so much as exchanged a word in countless days.  
  
Aragorn was constantly summoned to King Theoden's side and remained there for hours. When he returned to his and Legolas's chambers, all he seemed capable of doing was to crawl into the bed and promptly fall asleep.  
  
On the rare chance that they were together before the sky had turned an inky, forbiddingly dark black, Aragorn seemed almost fearful of him.  
  
He treated Legolas as if he was made of spun glass and would shatter if he so much as rose his voice above a mere whisper.  
  
When Aragon touched him, it was hesitant and worried, as if Legolas was too fragile to even grasp tightly.  
  
And unfortunately, that was exactly what Legolas yearned for.  
  
To be held in Aragorn's arms for just a precious moment, to have Aragorn reassure him of his love and desire, to know that he was still needed, still wanted.  
  
A fear was also ominously, relentlessly stabbing into his heart, ever since what had happened a couple of days ago.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Absentmindedly tugging at his braids, Legolas picked it loose and started to tie it again with quick, deft fingers as his mind chafed at the lack of activity.  
  
He was rapidly distracted from his boredom when a familiar, sultry voice drawled, "Let me help."  
  
Grasping Legolas's nonresistant fingers and placing them on his lap, Aragorn leisurely ran his fingers through the fine, shimmering hair.  
  
Legolas trembled at the titillating touch and he arched slightly, unconsciously, resembling a kitten wanting to be caressed.  
  
Aragorn expertly entwined the silky hair into a slender, elegant braid, teasingly dropping fluttering touches on Legolas's head.  
  
Gently tilting the elf's head, he lowered his lips towards the delectable, crimson lips silently beckoning him.  
  
Savoring the lusciously sweet taste of Legolas's lips, Aragorn increased the pressure, seeking entrance beyond Legolas's closed lips.  
  
Unexpectedly, there was a sudden loss of contact as Legolas withdrew from him, bending his head so that wispy strands of his hair fell over his face, shielding him from Aragorn's startled eyes.  
  
"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked bewilderedly, bending down in order to gaze into his lover's eyes, to get an inkling of what was amiss.  
  
Averting his face from Aragorn's probing gaze, Legolas replied in a quivering voice, "Nothing."  
  
Raising his eyes to meet Aragon's for a brief, fleeting moment, he lowered his gaze again. "I just can't do this now, not when the memory of Haldir's death is still so fresh," Legolas confessed, a silent plea for understanding in his words.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Letting a soft sigh escape through his lips, Legolas turned his head slowly.  
  
His eyes clouded over in disappointment as he gazed at the person that was smiling warmly at him.  
  
_Faramir.  
_  
  
  
Author's note 2: hee! Am I the only one who thinks Legolas's braids are incredibly sexy?! *muses* but then ,every single thing about him is sexylicious! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Rubymoon (hee, were you being sarcastic?! Lol) , Ami Winner (yep, Faramir's definitely the evil one), Goddess of Death, Krillball6 (*hands out tissue* I'm so sorry I keep making you cry sweetie!), MaluElvellon and Tenshiamanda (hee! The only guy I adore with long hair is Leggy! ) for the sweet reviews.  
  
Dedicated to Maia! My fellow Leggy drooler! ^_^  
  
"Legolas," Faramir greeted him affectionately, relishing the way the beautiful name rolled off his tongue.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked innocently, as if unaware that he was the one who had suggested to King Theoden that Aragorn and Eowyn should have even more intensive meetings to discuss the intricate details of moving the entire population to a secure, safe location.  
  
"Thinking," Legolas replied cryptically, a solemn look in his eyes. A grin slipping over his face, he admitted with a short laugh, "Actually, nothing."  
  
Faramir inhaled deeply, startled at the power of that smile. It was so dazzlingly perfect that he ached to know that it could disappear any minute, so infectiously happy that he couldn't help breaking into a grin as well, so completely mesmerizing that he couldn't remove one's eyes from it without some compelling force.  
  
Faramir felt strangely gratified, as though he had surmounted some task of great significance. Hence, it was with great reluctance that he proceeded to continue with his plan of planting doubts into Legolas's mind about his lover, aching to know that that smile would be wiped off the elf's face.  
  
"Is Aragorn occupied with discussing plans with Lady Eowyn?" Faramir asked casually, looking closely at Legolas's expression.  
  
"That's where he is most of the time," the elf replied guilelessly, without a trace of suspicion in his tone.  
  
Grimacing inwardly, Faramir coughed slightly. "I don't know if I ought to tell you this."  
  
Innocent violet eyes gazed at him questioningly in response.  
  
******  
  
Aragorn smiled briefly at Eowyn as she passed him a cup filled with a bitter but refreshing drink.  
  
"Thank you," he said politely as their fingers brushed, sending a spark of electricity coursing through Eowyn.  
  
She berated herself for being so affected by such an innocent, simple action but she couldn't help it.  
  
Eowyn was simply enchanted by Aragorn. From the moment he parried her sword moves expertly on their first meeting, she had been irresistibly drawn to this rugged, disarmingly nice man.  
  
Nice.  
  
It seemed so simple and yet it encompassed everything about Aragorn.  
  
Even though Aragorn was the future king of Gondor, he never displayed any airs, always treating everybody with the utmost respect and concern.  
  
He radiated an unmistakable air of nobility but he never flaunted his title or his many skills, preferring to let his actions speak for him.  
  
Eowyn was unbearably drawn to this man and she couldn't see a way out of the dark fog of confusion and self-hatred that surrounded her thoughts every single minute.  
  
******  
  
Faramir tried to poison Legolas's mind against Aragorn, constantly offering insidious suggestions of how he seemed to be getting on very well with Lady Eowyn, of how he seemed to be reluctant to part with her even in the deep of night.  
  
However, to Faramir's bitter disappointment, Legolas didn't show any anger or hurt at Faramir's deliberately callous words.  
  
Instead, his violet eyes betrayed an untouchable sadness, a quiet pain that had resided there ever since he had witnessed Haldir's death.  
  
As Faramir's malicious words continued to swirl around in Legolas's ears, Legolas surreptitiously turned to gaze upon the forests in the distance.  
  
Immediately, his heart grew lighter, as if sensing the songs the trees were singing to him.  
  
A deep yearning crept over his mind, a longing to be lost among the magic of nature once more.  
  
Even as a child, he had always retired to the secretive, comforting solitude the trees offered him whenever he was feeling upset or hurt.  
  
Cutting off Faramir's incessant flow of words, Legolas blurted out, "I'm going to ride into the woods."  
  
Recovering rapidly, Faramir's eyes gleamed as he sensed the opportunity that had just landed in his lap.  
  
"I'll join you," Faramir invited himself smoothly, ignoring the surprised look in Legolas's eyes.  
  
A/N: hee, I promise more action in the next chapter cos I'm getting slightly bored with all these pent up feelings. they're gonna explode soon! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue  
  
Author's note: Thanks to.Jadey (hee! You get to see what Faramir's gonna do now!), MaluElvellon (I hope the suspense hasn't been too much! Lol) , mystical elf ( I hope this is fast enough! *grin*), Ithildin (am writing NOW! Hee! ), Ami Winner (*sigh* Leggy would run, except he can't cos. *cough* you'll have to read and see why. *beams*), tenshiamanda (hee! That would work except for the small fact that Faramir is stealing Aragorn's horse since his horse has been set free by you! Lol), OrlibloomedMe (*squeals* I adore your nick! Full of pervy goodness. hee! Orligasim. that is such a good word! *drools* ), ElsalhirErestar (*giggles* I'm glad my update has spared me from the fate of being hunted down and not being allowed to see the light of another day!), Padme sky (*hands tissue* awww, don't cry. hee! I'm so happy you actually read it twice and didn't fall asleep!), Cerasi (eek! But if you kill Faramir now, where would the fic go?! Hee, I'm glad you feel so uh, passionate. I'll try to kill Faramir later okay? *sees Faramir run away in terror* come back! I still need you for this fic), Kellykuk (*gasps* why did you call him Legless?! *sobs* that's so insulting to poor Leggy. hee! Now he sounds like he has too many legs.*drools* the only long-haired guy I am wildly in love with is Legolas!) and Goddess of death (yay! Glad you approve! *grin*). for the sweet reviews!  
  
Dedication: Maia, Maia, Maia! ^_^  
  
Pushing open the heavy, imposing doors, Legolas stepped inside the room where his lover had so frequently disappeared to.  
  
Silently stepping into the towering cavern, he didn't make his presence known as he saw Aragorn's bent head next to Eowyn's.  
  
As Eowyn murmured something into Aragorn's ear, the future king of Gondor grinned at her and casually, playfully flicked her on her shoulder, causing her to gasp in indignation.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said softly.  
  
Immediately, Aragorn raised his head to smile warmly at Legolas. Pushing back his chair, he walked swiftly towards his lover.  
  
Legolas nodded his head to Eowyn as the shieldmaiden of Rohan flushed guiltily and nodded back at him.  
  
The moment Aragorn reached his side, Legolas started to explain himself, his need to leave Helm's deep in search of whom he used to be, before this dark war had robbed him of all he had held dear.  
  
However, Legolas had only started to request that Aragorn accompany him in riding to the forest when Aragorn's eyes narrowed in disappointment.  
  
Faltering, the elf's voice trailed off as he gazed mutely at Aragorn. His violet eyes were pleading with Aragorn to understand that he needed to reconcile himself with nature once more, that he needed to cleanse himself in the purity of the trees.  
  
"You want me to go on such a frivolous trip at such an important moment?" Aragorn asked in disbelief, unable to see the reasons shining from Legolas's eyes.  
  
At Aragorn's harsh words, Legolas recoiled as if he had been struck.  
  
Stiffening, he said distantly, "Fine, I'll go with Faramir then."  
  
Refusing to meet Aragorn's startled eyes, Legolas turned to walk away.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn grasped his lover's arm fiercely, twisting it to make Legolas face him.  
  
"You're hurting me," Legolas said icily, his eyes blank and frosty.  
  
Aragorn immediately released Legolas's arm and said softly, urgently, "What I am doing is important."  
  
"And I'm not," Legolas stated simply, his chilly tone making Aragorn wince perceptibly.  
  
Seeing Aragorn's distressed eyes, Legolas regretted his hastily spoken words.  
  
"Aragorn-" Legolas said quietly.  
  
However, he abruptly halted his words when he glimpsed Eowyn walking hesitantly towards them.  
  
"Aragorn?" Eowyn asked questioningly, her eyes curious.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," Aragorn assured her, turning to flash her a tired smile.  
  
When he turned back, Legolas was gone.  
  
*******  
  
Faramir and Legolas rode in silence, the wind rustling their clothes and tousling their hair.  
  
Absorbed by his own thoughts, Legolas was oblivious to the many darting glances directed his way by Faramir.  
  
Mechanically urging his horse to go faster in order to keep pace with the elf, Faramir could barely concentrate on riding his horse.  
  
He was too mesmerized by the elegant stance of the elf on the horse, the way his golden hair cascaded behind his back, glittering almost blindingly in the sunlight.  
  
Captivated by the graceful figure of the elf and the sheer loveliness he radiated, Faramir was content to just exist in the luminousity of this heavenly being.  
  
As they entered the dense forest, a calmness and sereneness seem to pervade their very senses.  
  
The dim sunlight that diffused through the cracks of the canopy was soft and welcoming, suffusing them in a glimmering glow.  
  
Riding deep into the very womb of the forest, Legolas could feel his heart grow lighter and the chaos inside his mind seem to become less entangled.  
  
After riding for a unknown length of time, the two of them finally slowed down their horses.  
  
Lightly sliding off the horse, Legolas gestured to Faramir that he was going to lead the two horses to a nearby, sparkling stream to quench their thrist.  
  
Nodding, Faramir sat down on the dewy grass, smoothly removing the worn leather bag that was slung across his shoulders.  
  
Reaching his hand into the bag, he removed a burnished tin flask and two cups that had seen better days.  
  
Wetting his dry lips with his tongue, Faramir swiftly poured a dark brown liquid into both cups.  
  
With a calm that eluded his inner turmoil, he hastily emptied a leather pouch's contents into one of the tin cups.  
  
As Legolas returned and gently tied up the horses to prevent them from performing a disappearing act, he smiled beguilingly at Faramir, reflecting the tranquility that was gradually calming his senses.  
  
Legolas unsuspectingly took the dented tin cup from Faramir, oblivious to Faramir's quick, nervous intake of breath.  
  
Pressing the cup to his crimson lips, he drank deeply, appreciating the cool liquid sliding down his parched throat.  
  
******  
  
Aragorn poured the fiery draught down his throat, welcoming the burning sensation that banished all his feelings of hurt, confusion and anguish.  
  
He didn't understand why his lover had disappeared in a huff, why Faramir seemed to be constantly at his lover's side and why he seemed to be powerless to halt this erosion of the love between him and Legolas.  
  
Knocking back yet another cup of the lethal brew, Aragorn could feel his senses gradually become duller.  
  
His vision blurring as he reached for more of the liquid, he was startled to feel someone grab his arm.  
  
"You've had enough," a concerned voice said.  
  
Slowly swiveling his head, Aragorn groaned as the room spinned dizzingly.  
  
Squinting in an effort to focus his vision, he was dimly aware of a slender figure with long, golden hair.  
  
"Legolas?" He whispered hopefully.  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn grasped Eowyn's arm urgently, staring at her with such desperation, such need, that she was loath to pry his hand from her's.  
  
She unresistingly allowed Aragorn to press himself against her, smothering her face with frantic kisses.  
  
A tear trickled down her face as she bit her lips savagely, welcoming the tangy, coppery taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
She deserved to bleed for this.  
  
She deserved to die for this.  
  
This... the darkest of her desires, the fulfillment of her dreams. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: *beams* first of all, big huggles to everyone that either has me or this fic on their favourites' lists, I'm really touched! *wipes away tears of joy* Thanks to…

Luckyduck71221- *giggles* I think you are way too kind… hee! Anyway, thanks for being so enthusiastic and sweet about my writing!

Krillball6- *heh* I'm sorry that I'm gonna do something you won't like… I'll try not to make you cry sweetie! And don't feel pressured to read if you're swamped with homework… I know the feeling way too well! 

Ethelea- *grin* writing your own fantabulous fic? Hee, Boromir isn't cute enough to get to touch my Leggy! On the other hand, Faramir is suitably hot enough to get to lust over Leggy…

Ami Winner- *giggles* soap- opera music! *heh* that does describe this fic pretty well though, I am *so* melodramatic… 

Whatever- *nods solemnly* yep, Leggy should definitely be with Aragorn… after a loooooong, angsty period! Lol.

Persons- *heh* okay, I will stop teasing! Hee!

Tenshiamanda- hee! Yep, I think Faramir is definitely asking to be smacked… tsk, tsk! Lusting after sweet Legolas… 

OrlibloomedMe- *giggles* is one week considered a lifetime?! Thanks for being so eager to read the next chapter though! ^_^

Cerasi- *nods in agreement* bad Eowyn, bad Aragorn, stupid Faramir, yep , that seems to sum up everything! Lol! *giggles* thanks for letting Faramir live until the end of the fic… *Faramir gulps in fear*

LadyIsabelle- *beams* why would I be scared of you when you're so nice?! Hee! Thanks for being so passionate about the fic!

Goddess of Death- *blinks* Why would you kill someone that looks like Boromir when Faramir is the bad guy?! @_@ *giggles* I hope you haven't gone crazy yet!

Padme Sky- *hugs* you're so unbelievably sweet! Fancy you reading this chapter 5 more times… *wow* hee! Ya, Aragorn and Leggy ought to love each other for eternity but they have to suffer first…. ^_^

MaluElvellom- *laughs as Eowyn gets smacked as well* you'll get to see what happens to Leggy! *grin*

Rachel J.A.- *hugs* thanks for liking it so much! *heh* yep, they're definitely going to suffer first before getting to all the mushy stuff… *sympathetic smile* when I first started to read fanfiction, I was so addicted to it I completely neglected my schoolwork too!

Yuzira- *grin* I'm glad you like this fic even though Faramir is the bad guy… but he's not totally bad, he's just um, misguided… yes! Hee!

Jadey- *giggles* you sound confused…to answer your questions, Aragorn is doing something BAD _ … Legolas is with Faramir… and I hope you haven't gone mad yet… I wouldn't want to lose such a wonderful reader! 

Krisnkriss- *beams* thanks for being so kind… *hands tissue* … *giggles * I was totally shrieking at the screen when Haldir died too… *wow* you watched it four times?! I'm glad you like this fic!

MoroTheWolfGod- *sigh* yep, poor Leggy has been drugged… *giggles* the general consensus is that both Eowyn and Faramir need to die… lol!

Dedication: To Maia, for all her support, encouragement and kindness. ^_^

Aragorn groaned as he struggled to lift his forbiddingly heavy eyelids.

Moaning as the movement sent a piercing pain through his temples, he blinked owlishly, trying to adjust to the dusky moonlight that filtered through the bars that fenced his chamber off from the outside world.

Lying motionlessly on his bed so as not to further jolt his senses, Aragorn's head ached unbearably as he fought to recall what had happened.

He faintly remembered downing tumbler after tumbler of the lethal brew but he had scant idea of what had transpired after that.

__

Someone.

A blurred vision haunted the edges of his stubborn memory as he tried to dredge up the memory of someone stopping him, someone...

Suddenly, he was aware of a presence next to him.

Aragorn's ears pricked up at the soft, contented breathing that was uncomfortably close to him as he stiffened warily.

Propping himself up on his elbows, a breath hitched in his throat.

"By the Valar, what have I done?" Aragorn said in horror, staring in disbelief at the unclothed body of Eowyn.

*********

Shaking his head lightly, Legolas was perplexed when images before his eyes continued to blend confusingly into each other.

Without warning, the cup he was holding fell from his unresisting fingers as his limbs seemed to suddenly lose all sense of coordination and strength.

An icy chilliness froze his insides as he shivered, inexplicably feeling as if he was being frozen from inside out.

Turning to face Faramir, trying helplessly to ask for aid, he was startled to see an anticipatory smile on the wavering face of his companion.

Swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness swept through him, Legolas pitched forward onto the grassy surface.

*******

Scrambling away from Eowyn so hastily that he fell onto the unforgivingly solid ground, Aragorn gasped as he discovered that he too, was very much naked.

Shocked into immobility for a second, Aragorn swiftly recovered his wits and rapidly grabbed his clothes that had been carelessly discarded on the floor and shoved himself into them.

Swearing softly under his breath, Aragorn ignored the stabbing pain in his head, welcoming it as an alternative to thinking about what had just transpired between him and Eowyn.

__

Legolas.

A mixture of guilt and concern immediately speared into Aragorn's heart at the thought of his lover.

"He must never know," Aragorn said fervently to himself, nausea rising in his throat as he imagined the disgust, the repulsion in those violet orbs.

"He must never know," he repeated to himself, as if trying to reassure himself as he backed away from the bed… from Eowyn.

With one last regretful, desperate look at the figure curled up on the bed, Aragorn fled the scene, with his heart, mind and soul hopelessly chaotic.

He never saw the single tear that trailed a silent path down Eowyn's cheek even as the eyes stayed firmly, resolutely shut.

**********

Faramir lurched forward and smoothly caught Legolas, settling the elf gently on the ground.

Legolas's wide eyes were dazed and blank and he was covered with a fine sheen of moisture.

Tenderly wiping off the moisture on Legolas's forehead, Faramir smiled wonderingly at this angel that was presently in his arms.

__

Mine. 

Faramir thought possessively as he tightened his grip around the elf. 

Bending his head forward towards Legolas's hair, Faramir greedily inhaled the fragrant, sweet scent of the elf.

Laying the elf gently on the ground, Faramir's lips curled up as his nervous fingers clumsily attempted to remove Legolas's quiver and bow.

When the deed was done, Faramir shook slightly with exhilaration as he fumbled to remove Legolas's tunic.

Inhaling deeply, he marveled at this creation of nature that had been bestowed upon him.

A luminous radiance surrounded Legolas, his alabaster skin so perfect, so fair that it seemed oddly incongruous with the toned muscles that were clearly visible.

Kneeling next to Legolas, Faramir bent his head towards Legolas's petal- soft, dewy lips.

Closing his own eyes, he savored every moment as he claimed those luscious lips, unaffected in the slightest by the method in which he had achieved this.

Slowly opening his eyes, Faramir felt a twinge of conscience as he glimpsed those shimmering eyes seemingly glistening with tears.

Swerving his gaze, Faramir was struck by how alien his hand looked on the elf's bare chest.

Staring at it powerlessly, almost as if some force was drawing his eyes to it, Faramir felt a creeping revulsion coiling inside him.

His hand was tainting the unsullied skin of the elf.

He was tarnishing the loveliness of this fair elf.

He was defiling this heavenly creature.

Abruptly retracting his hand, as if he had been burned, Faramir fell backwards, his eyes fixed on the fragile, vulnerable elf.

__

I couldn't. He screamed inwardly at himself, detesting himself for his weakness, his wretched thoughts that were taunting him, tormenting him.

__

But if I can't possess his heart, at least I can possess his body. A malevolent voice argued insidiously inside Faramir's warring head. 

Author's note 2: Go do this lotr personality test at http://www.hobbitlore.com/personality/index.php! It's fun! *giggles* I found out that I'm most like Galadriel…I'm off to Mirkwood to stalk Leggy! ^_^


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.

Author's note: um, since the thanks were starting to take up quite a lot of space (which is good! Lol) , I've shifted them to the bottom after the chapter… so that people who only want to read the fic can get straight to it… ^_^

Dedication: To Maia for appreciating Legolas… when appreciating means swooning uncontrollably over him and wanting to jump his bones everytime you see his image… hee!

As Faramir stared at Legolas's dazed, innocent eyes, he was transfixed, held by the power of the purity that was radiating off the elf.

Wrestling with his inner lust, his yearning to possess this fair creature, he inhaled deeply, harshly.

Faramir clenched his hands, fisting them so tightly that his veins stood out starkly, rigidly.

His nails pierced his palms forcefully, causing a trickle of blood to slip between his fingers, falling softly onto Legolas's bare chest.

The crimson drop fanned out across the creamy white skin, mesmerizing in its startling contrast of colors.

Faramir's lips trembled as his tongue snaked out and licked away the drop of blood.

Reaching out a tremulous hand, he gently stroked Legolas's face, savoring the very sensation.

*******

Legolas was drowning uncontrollably.

He clawed desperately for air, begging for strength to drag himself out of this mire he was trapped in.

He couldn't see a way out of this abyss of darkness and he seemed to have relinquished all control of his limbs.

Legolas felt oddly disconnected from his body, unable to discern any sensation at all from his usually intensely responsive senses.

He was willing to swear that his eyes were wide open but everything was blurred and indistinguishable as formless shapes vacillated before his eyes.

His senses had all deserted him and he was overwhelmed and stricken by this unpreceded incident.

In a corner of his mind, he supposed he was petrified. 

However, in the midst of all the fear, confusion and bewilderment, only one thought engulfed Legolas's mind.

__

I did not even bid Aragorn farewell. 

********

The faint tangy taste of the blood remained in Faramir's mouth as he bowed his head, his nerves torn and his mind overwhelmed.

Finally, he raised his head, a new spark of light igniting his eyes as he made a final decision.

__

I would not act on this basest, most despicable desire. 

I could not. 

Pressing his lips softly against Legolas's delicate, pliant lips, Faramir smiled bitterly. 

Slipping his arms under the elf's body, he laboriously clothed Legolas, his movements jerky and reluctant.

Faramir had to constantly battle his thoughts that were belittling him for his lack of courage, his lack of manhood.

__

Shut up! He screamed inwardly.

__

I will make him give himself to me willingly one day. Faramir promised himself, holding the lifeless elf possessively.

__

I will.

********

Aragorn paced feverishly outside the stone walls that entombed Helm's Deep, his eyes constantly searching the wide expanses for any sign of Legolas returning.

He was so confused, so torn that he could not keep still. Fidgeting uneasily, his darting eyes suddenly caught sight of figures on the horizon of his vision.

Blinking rapidly, he wondered briefly if his eyes were deceiving him.

Inhaling swiftly, harshly, fear swept through his chaotic mind as Aragorn grasped the reins of a snorting, startled horse.

Ignoring the yells of protest from the even more astonished warrior that was previously leading his horse into the compounds of Helm's Deep, Aragorn urged the horse on, praying that no harm had befell his beloved.

*********

"Legolas!" Aragorn gasped as he reached Faramir who was possessively holding a seemingly unconscious Legolas.

Reaching out a trembling hand to caress Legolas's ashen, lifeless face, Aragorn's heart wrenched with pain.

"What happened?" Aragorn demanded, smoothly dismounting from his horse.

His face grim and solemn, Faramir replied in a convincingly sincere voice, "Legolas appears to be stricken with some illness."

"Elves do not succumb to illness," Aragorn snapped, his eyes suspicious and wary.

Faramir merely shrugged helplessly, only a brief flash of emotion flickering in his eyes as he reluctantly relinquished the elf in his arms to Aragorn.

Aragorn reverently, carefully placed Legolas on the horse and settled himself firmly behind him, his arms protectively wrapped around the elf's slender waist.

"Everything will be fine," Aragorn whispered into Legolas's delicately pointed ears, pain twisting inside him at the sight of the lack of spirit, vivacity that normally resided in his lover's eyes.

#########

Author's note 2: *heh* I realise it's kinda anti-climatic… but I couldn't write the ahem, ahem scene… I felt it would be too brutal… ^_^

Cheysuli- Thanks for liking it enough to post it! Hee… I used to love the books by Jennifer Robertson about the cheysuli…*day-dreams*

Jadey- hee! Yep, am afraid Aragorn's secret will come out someday… and in the most terrible way too… *heh* Thanks so much for your praise about Faramir… *giggles* am afraid he didn't do it after all… hope you weren't too disappointed! Thanks again for being so sweet!

Ami Winner- *grin* dun, dun, dun finally ended… *beams* Legolas reminds me of an angel so much… esp in this picture where he's in white and there's this light just shining on him… he looks like he's glowing… *sigh* do angels glow? Lol!

Yuzira- *giggles* yes, yes, Faramir's misguided… but at least he's being quite nice now huh? Hee, I guess you really do detest Eowyn… thanks for liking the fic!

Goddess of death- *backs away slowly* so you're already nuts? *gulps* I hope you continue to like this enough to not kill me… lol!

MoroTheWolfGod- *giggles* Aragorn didn't save Legolas but there wasn't really a need to … and he's not little is he?! Haha…

Ethelea- hmmmm… I never thought of whether Eowyn might have pretended they ahem-ahem… *heh* I'm afraid they did… hee! Yes, Haldir must have felt terrible when they killed him… *giggles* but on the bright side, people were so upset about it and made such a fuss that he became really popular! Lol!

Aislinn- hee! Actually I think Legolas's eyes change colour… they were violet and blue and brown… but I like violet best! 

Mystical elf- Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

Nibintaur Greenleaf- thanks… and I hope you liked what happened… hee! 

Loanshark- *giggles* I didn't hurt Legolas! Hee! I couldn't… I just wanna protect him.. *heh* thanks for liking it!

Dutchysgoil- hee! The pain is just starting…*drools* yep, I also wanna give Leggy hugs and kisses… and ahem, ahem… haha… thanks!

Moonfairy2000- Thank you! ^_^

Fleur101- I will! Thanks! *beams*

Padme Sky- *giggles* Faramir seems to be quite a wanted man… everybody wants him dead! Hee! *grin* awwww, I'm glad you feel sorry for Eowyn… I do feel kinda sorry for her, to be in love with someone that's never going to love you… *sigh* thanks for being so supportive!

MaluElvellon- hee! This fic is getting eek?! Haha… it sounds so scandalous… yep, they should be smacked for attempting to break up the cutest (and hottest) couple in MiddleEarth… *grin*

Lena- I'm not gonna stop! Thanks for liking it! *beams*

Miss CJ- Thanks so much for your praise! I'm glad you're in love with Legolas/ Aragorn again… they're just so hot together… *dreamy sigh*

Mako- hee! I though you were gonna say, "His? As if! He's mine!!!!!"…. haha, I guess that's just what I would say… *giggles* hope you liked chapter 10!

Lighthouse- This is ASAP for me! *beams* hope you liked it!

Blue Mystic Moon Warrior- Thanks… and I'm sorry but I'm really not into that fandom so I didn't read the fic you recommended… I had no idea who was who! ^_^

OrlibloomedMe- *hugs* you were grounded?! Poor thing! Was it because you were doing ahem-ahem things to the Legolas chained to your bed?! *giggles* 

Bittersweet angel- *beams* you had chills?! How cool! *giggles* here's more! 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue  
  
Dedication: Maia. and everybody who enjoys this fic. thanks are at the bottom of the fic. ^_^  
  
Legolas blinked in confusion, whirling around warily in his darkly lit surroundings, his hands on the verge of drawing his bow at any horrors that might materialize.  
  
To his immense surprise, his lover unexpectedly apparated before his eyes.  
  
His eyes lighting up, Legolas could feel an irresistible smile quirking up the sides of his lips as pure relief spread through his body merely at the sight of his beloved.  
  
However, as a look of anguish shadowed Aragorn's face, Legolas could feel the warmth of relief slowly seeping away.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas mouthed the name, shocked at the absence of sound emerging from his lips.  
  
"Do not leave me," Aragorn pleaded with Legolas as he held out a lonely hand, his eyes glimmering with desperate fear.  
  
"I would never leave you," Legolas mouthed, gritting his teeth in frustration at his failure to vocalize what his thoughts, his inability to reassure Aragorn of his undying love.  
  
Trying to lift a hand to join Aragorn's trembling hand, Legolas's heart filled with dread as his hand too refused to obey his commands, hanging limply by his side instead.  
  
Staring desolately at Aragorn, Legolas could only stand motionlessly, helplessly as Aragorn's eyes clouded over with despair.  
  
Legolas was trapped in his own muted agony as Aragorn turned away despondently, his bowed head a mark of his utter defeat.  
  
Completely powerless, Legolas witnessed his lover disappear from his sight, his life.  
  
*******  
  
"It appears Legolas has been drugged," Gandalf replied thoughtfully, his hand unconsciously stroking his trailing beard.  
  
Caressing Legolas's face tenderly, Aragorn tried in vain to soothe his lover who seemed to be caught in the thrones of a nightmare, his entire body shuddering as though shockwaves were electrifying his body.  
  
"It is all right," Aragorn whispered softly.  
  
Switching his attention to a silent, solemn Gandalf, Aragorn was suddenly struck by the significance of Gandalf's words, and his suspicion of Faramir renewed itself vigorously.  
  
However, he asked the more pressing question, the question that was making fear chill the very marrows of his bones.  
  
"Will Legolas be all right?" He asked, trying to prevent his voice from shaking.  
  
A kind, benign smile appeared on Gandalf's wizened face as he nodded affirmatively. "He will be fine once he regains consciousness," he reassured Aragorn.  
  
******  
  
Faramir was meandering through the lonely, numerous mazes of Helm's, rapt in contemplation about the object of his desires, his every thought.  
  
He was not worried about the drug's effect on the elf as he had been assured by the vendor, a straggly haired, beaked nose hunchback that the drug would have no ill effects after the victim had regained consciousness.  
  
However, Faramir could not help the need to see, to feel the elf. His every thought was consumed with images of the elf and he felt once again, a twinge of regret at not possessing the elf when he had the chance.  
  
He was rudely snapped out of his reverie when an enraged figure suddenly slammed him against the painfully hard wall.  
  
"Wha-" Faramir's attempt to protest against this unprovoked attack was interrupted when he was once again hurled against the wall.  
  
His entire body throbbing with pain as inky black spots appeared in his vision, Faramir groaned as an unrelenting arm pressed against his windpipe, trapping him in a vastly uncomfortable position.  
  
Choking for breath, Faramir collapsed to his knees as the hand was finally released.  
  
He attempted feebly to dodge a vicious kick but was caught in the ribs, causing bolts of pain to rip through him.  
  
Aragorn's flashing, livid eyes suddenly filled his entire span of vision as his attacker knelt down next to him.  
  
"I know what you did to Legolas," Aragorn said menacingly, in such an agitated frame of mind that even his breathing was hitched and irregular.  
  
"I did not-"  
  
Faramir's attempt to protest his innocence was met with a stinging blow from Aragorn.  
  
"Do not try to deny it!" Aragorn spat out in disgust, his eyes filled with pure revulsion.  
  
Feeling the tangy blood in his mouth, Faramir wisely remained silent.  
  
He gasped as a dagger suddenly materialized in Aragorn's hand.  
  
"Legolas gave this to me as a token of his love," Aragorn said almost conversationally, his eyes ominously dark.  
  
Leisurely dangling the dagger from his hand, he suddenly moved it towards Faramir's eyes in a stabbing motion.  
  
"No!" Faramir shrieked, trying to swerve his head.  
  
However, Aragorn grabbed his hair roughly and forced his eyes to fall onto the dagger.  
  
Even in the midst of his terror, Faramir was struck by the intricate beauty of the dagger.  
  
The pearly handle gleamed in the dim light, lustrous and untainted while the shining hilt was engraved with elaborate and striking runes.  
  
Light reflected off the shimmering metal blade, creating a beautifully woven play of light against the grimy, gritty walls.  
  
"If you go near Legolas again," Aragorn said slowly, warningly, emphasizing each word. "The next time you see this dagger, it will be in your heart."  
  
******  
  
Author's note: Hee! Violently protective Aragorn!  
  
Nibintaur Greenleaf- I'm glad you like the new update. Thank you! ^_^  
  
Ami Winner- *giggles* awwwww, don't need to punish yourself sweetheart! I can understand the appeal of the ahem-ahem scene. heh.  
  
Similies- Hee! If you knew Faramir would not go through with it, then it would scare me.cos that would mean you already know the whole plot of the fic. *grin*  
  
Jadey- *beams* ya know how much I appreciate your lovely reviews. so thank you once again!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- *muses* well, Legolas doesn't really know what happened. but as seen in the above section, Aragorn can figure out everything by himself. smart Aragorn! *throws cookie to Aragorn* hee!  
  
Saki- Thanks for the nice words about my writing. I'm happy you like evil! *giggles*  
  
LadyIsabelle- Yep, good Faramir resisted! *throws cookie to Faramir* hee, Eowyn date-raped Aragorn?. that's kinda a fierce judgment.hee! I can see how much you adore Legolas and Aragorn though. ^_^  
  
MaluElvellon- I promise to make everything happy again. eventually! *evil cackles* heh. I hope you'll wait for the eventual happiness. *grin*  
  
Yuzira- You are such a fervent supporter of Faramir! Hee, would you like to go comfort him after his thrashing at the hands of Aragorn? That could be his reward. *giggles* Thanks for liking this fic so much!  
  
Goddess of death- *heh* Redemption is for the weak?! Haha. v different point of view. and I'm so glad you're not going to kill me! *hugs*  
  
Lomelinde- hee, you bit Eowyn's arm! Aren't you afraid of getting rabies or something. heh, I'm mean to poor Eowyn too. thanks for feeling for all the characters! ^_^  
  
Begita Larcos- yay! I'm so glad you like it. and I'm so touched by all the nice comments you made about it on your website. thank you! *beams*  
  
LG- hee! I thought you didn't like the fic at first! . until I read the last line. *grin* someone had to be the naughty guy so Faramir it is.. anyways, he's not that bad. yet! *heh*  
  
Padme Sky- *gasps* you are going to get pointed ears too?! Um, I can't kill Faramir yet so was the thrashing enough? For the time being? Hee, thank you so much for being so wonderfully supportive! *hugs*  
  
Sapphire17- Thanks for adding it to your favs. I hope you continue to like it! *beams*  
  
Krillball6- *giggles* your idea is interesting. but I don't think Legolas would kill people so brutally.. he's so sweet and adorable, I don't think he has such a violent streak. thanks for liking the fic thus far!  
  
OrlibloomedMe- eek! *blushes* I have so many dirty thoughts of the naked Legolas chained to your bed. why would you cover such a wonderous creation with your bedsheet?! _ you got grounded cos of my fic? I feel so guilty! *big hugs*  
  
Legolas- hee! you're called Legolas! *heh* excuse that moment of silliness. thanks for liking the fic!  
  
Cheysuli- *giggles* your (v justified) fear of ff.net cracked me up! . thanks for being so supportive of this fic! ^_^  
  
Pink-Cherry-Blossom- *giggles* your double post made me laugh. wow, you're most like Legolas?! None of my friends managed to get that. heh, most of them are dwarfs, hobbits and humans. thanks for liking the fic!  
  
MisstikalElf- yay! I get hugged for not raping Legolas.hmmmm. I would totally molest him if I had the chance though. *giggles* thanks for the kind words! ^_^ 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: To Maia… and to Jadey for her kindness and for writing such fantabulous fics ^_^

Faramir sat silently, his back rigidly straight against the wall.

As moments trickled by, he stayed motionless, the only reminder of Aragorn's brief confrontation being the faint throbbing in his body.

He had not truly realized the depth of Aragorn's desire, devotion to Legolas until that very instant.

It was then he was struck by the frightening significance of his own actions, of the very gravity of the situation he was embroiled in.

He had desired the elf from the first time his gaze fell upon him. However, as time flowed by dizzyingly, his lust, his infatuation had blossomed into something more fragile, more desperate.

Faramir needed Legolas.

The mere essence of the elf soothed him, satisfied him. It made him alive, it filled him with vitality, with energy.

But was Legolas worth this tumult of confusing, agonizing emotions that wrenched his heart and made life a curse?

Yes. Faramir answered himself soundlessly, irrefutably.

Legolas was worth sacrificing everything he possessed, including his painfully fragile mortality.

*******

"Aragorn!" Legolas gasped, sparks erupting from his violet eyes as the glassy, blank look that had cloaked his eyes during his oblivion slipped away.

"I am here," Aragorn said softly, assuringly, immediately moving to his lover's side.

Sliding onto the bed, Aragorn gently lifted Legolas's head so that it laid in his lap.

"Do not leave me," Legolas said urgently, his hands clutching Aragorn's arms tightly, frantically.

"I will never leave you," Aragorn whispered, his tender tone concealing the passionate vow inherent in his words.

The couple stayed still as time stretched into an endless expanse, content to merely exist in the hold of each other, to breathe in each other's presence.

Their grip on each other was excruciatingly tight, as if fearing the loss of the touch would mean the loss of each other.

Finally, Legolas relaxed his hold on Aragorn and instinctively, Aragorn loosened his death grip on his lover as well.

As Legolas gracefully sat up, he smiled sheepishly, hesitatingly at Aragorn.

Aragorn's lips curled up slowly as his eyes stared unrelentingly, fervently into Legolas's eyes, savoring the identical feelings he witnessed in those violet orbs.

As the tension that had characterized their relationship previously dissipated away unprotestingly, the two of them embraced, encircling and enfolding each other in their pure desire, love.

Gently running his fingers through Legolas's silky hair, Aragorn tilted Legolas's head.

Gazing wonderingly at the vision that was in his arms, he tenderly pressed his lips against his lover's, savoring the winsomely sweet, uniquely delightful taste of his beloved.

"I love you," Aragorn said in a rush, his words stumbling over themselves in a torrent as he tried to release this overwhelming feeling of pure contentment that was threatening to make his heart explode.

"I know," Legolas could not help the automatic smile that immediately slipped over his face, a smile so ebullient that it was threatening to crack his face apart with the force of it.

Grinning irresistibly back at Legolas, Aragorn marveled at the mesmerisingly innocent blush that never failed to tint Legolas's cheeks a flattering shade of crimson whenever Aragorn confessed his ardor for him.

Feeling the warmth spreading through his cheeks, Legolas could visualize exactly how he looked and his cheeks grew even hotter as he imagined the tips of his ears flushing red along with the rest of his face.

"Stop laughing at me," Legolas ordered Aragorn petulantly, a tiny pout appearing on his face.

"I am not," Aragorn protested laughingly. "I would never laugh at you."

Meeting Legolas's shy, uncertain gaze, Aragorn said sincerely, "I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life."

"I know."

Author's note: Awwwwww! Hee, a sweet moment for our favorite couple before all the angst sets in again next chapter… 

Cheysuli- hmmmmm… *nods vigorously* I love it too when people get protective over Legolas… *squees* it's terrible cos he's supposed to be a really powerful fighter but I like him to be all vulnerable and sweet… ^_^

Ami Winner- haha, you are pretty aggressive but it IS a good suggestion… only then things will get even more messy… after all, what will Legolas think if Aragorn suddenly murders Faramir?! Hee.

Yuzira- first of all, *big hugs* you are so funny! And so impossibly nice! And so kind to me! And I feel so bad for treating Faramir so badly! Heehee… here, you can kick Aragorn around for a while… *pushes a petrified Aragorn over to a very ominous looking Yuzira* um, don't hurt him too bad okay, I still need him… heh.

MoroTheWolfGod- hee, you stole Aragorn's cookie! That cracked me up… *goes to bake more cookies for both Aragorn and Moro*

MaluElvellon- whoo! Whee! Go Aragorn! We can be his cheerleaders! *grins*

Lomelinde- *giggles* another death threat for Faramir… but I bet Legolas appreciates your concern! *Legolas nods in agreement*

Legolas- yep, everybody seemed to like protective Aragorn…his violence is kinda sexy huh? Heh.

CylentWind- Thanks for liking it despite it being slash! And I hope you'll continue to like where this is going!

Goddess of Death- *hugs* there, you can have as many hugs as you want! *beams* hope you didn't get pissed… since Legolas didn't meet Faramir in this chapter!

Tara- whoa! Go Aragorn! Heehee, another cheerleader to add to my Go Aragorn team! *grins*

Ryan- heehee, you want Faramir to be thrown off a balcony but survive so that he can suffer some more?! You are so bad… but in a good way! Lol! And I hope you like the sweet scene in this chapter!

LadyIsabelle- ::drools:: I love protective Aragorn too.. heh, Legolas and Eowyn in a cat-fight… 2 blondes, one mudpit, could be interesting… heh.

MorningHell- *winces as stars appear around Faramir's head* hee, good kick… *beams* I hope this chapter doesn't make you sad again! And um, why did you leave me with a loaf of bread? Not that I'm complaining, since I'm a starving college student… heh.

Legoviel- heehee, how did you read while jumping up and down in your seat? *stares in awe* heehee, thanks for liking it!

Persons- I hope this chapter gets rid of your boredom.. .at least for 5 minutes! Lol.

OrliBloomedMe- ::gulps:: you scare me sometimes! Lol! you always crack me up babe… I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I'm so busy with stupid college stuff I don't have time to write… *sniffles*… heh, and I'm also kinda lazy…

Dragonmage- *wide eyes* I never really noticed how emotional Legolas is until you mentioned it! Heh, I think I'm making him as melodramatic as me… oh! My personality test also said I could turn sadistic… so we can be sadistic together! Lol.

MisstikalElf- :: gulps and starts to back away:: oh but you're describing the punishment for Faramir! *beams and bounces back again* Thanks so much for being so sweet… your quote is so true and so funny! *cracks up* yep, nobody can resist the charms of Legolas… and if he's *whispers* naked… ::faints::

Nibintaur Greenleaf- Thanks for being so nice! Heehee, well, I didn't want to hurt Faramir too much… he's still needed for lots of plot developments… 

Light- *beams* yep, people will definitely fight over Legolas… heh, I probably will too, if I had the chance that it! Lol… Thanks for liking it!

Begita Larcos- Thanks for being so sweet! Your fic is awesome too.. I can't wait to see what happens next… ^_^

Mako- *giggles* nah, thinking of Legolas naked is a v common activity for lots of people… me included! Lol… heh, my mum will freak out if she knew I was writing this so I can sympathise with you… 

Slowbum360- Thanks and I will! Hope you liked the update!

Stephanie- Lou- I guess the answer will be yes! Heehee… since the update is above… I hope it's soon enough for you… ^_^


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: To all my faithful reviewers … ya guys know who you are *hugs*… especially Maia and Jadey… oh, and anybody who wants me to email them when I update, please leave your email address and a request to be sent the notices… ^_^

Moonlight-caressed skin glimmered, stark against the bronzed arms that encircled them lovingly.

One was utterly flawless in his perfection, his porcelain skin glimmering as he lovingly, wonderingly traced the hardened, barely visible scars marring the bronzed, sculpted body of his lover.

The man shivered, the soft touch more penetrating, more heartrending than any shining blade could ever be. 

He easily caught hold of the wandering hand, the graceful fingers, knowing that the elf had allowed himself to be caught, to be possessed.

Shimmering in the embrace of the moonlight, the lovers had a heavenly, invincible glow that encircled them, protecting them against the world.

Nobody could touch them, nobody could hurt them, nobody could penetrate this cocoon they had weaved around themselves.

A crimson hue smoldered on their features, flushed and radiant in their desire, in what they crave.

Implorations were unnecessary as eyes blazed understandingly, as a teasing, rose-hued tongue met avid, impassioned lips.

Gentle, fluttering touches, familiar and exhilarating, lent themselves to the lovers entwined as if they were one, had always been one.

The spell-bindingly mesmerizing figures rose elegantly as waves of desire swept through them, enchanted them.

Soft gasps of ecstasy, blissful sighs of contentment, of pure pleasure lingered in the room, the musky fragrance drifting in the air before settling lazily on the strikingly beautiful figures on the bed.

**********

Eowyn's eyes widened perceptibly as her breath hitched in her throat.

"What happened to you?" She asked incredulously, her eyes fixed on the disheveled figure of Faramir.

Faramir's tousled hair was streaking wildly in all directions, his well-worn garments were rumpled and had grains of sand sticking to them and he was limping painfully as he walked towards her.

"Do you honestly care?" Faramir asked with a sneer.

Flushing with indignation, Eowyn glared at Faramir, unable to stop herself from blanching at the look in his eyes.

Faramir's eyes were lifeless, vacant, save for a tiny glint of steely resolve that illuminated them. For some unknown reason, they terrified her to the very depths of her soul.

Shivering slightly, Eowyn swallowed and snapped, "No."

Spinning away from Faramir, she was startled to feel a sudden dizziness overtaking her. Blinking determinedly, she tried to focus her vision even as a wave of nausea welled inside her.

"Are you all right?" A reluctant voice asked.

Eowyn could not muster the will to reply before she succumbed to the looming darkness that swallowed her consciousness.

*********

"What happened to me?" Legolas asked lazily and inquisitively, pleasantly cocooned in Aragorn's arms.

Absent-mindedly stroking his lover's silky hair, Aragorn could feel a frown descending over his features, destroying his previous satiated feeling of pure bliss.

"You do not remember?" Aragorn asked shortly, trying to calm the rage that was threatening to kindle once again.

Screwing up his face in concentration, Legolas shook his head slowly, the motion causing his hair to tickle Aragorn's chest.

His lips crinkling up uncontrollably, Aragorn tried to stifle the undignified giggles that were in danger of spilling out of him. Instead, he ended up snorting in a manner extremely unfitting of the future king of Gondor.

"Aragorn!" Legolas gasped in mock disgust, poking Aragorn hard in his chest and causing another explosive snort from his lover.

Convulsed in giggles, Legolas propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his face towards Aragorn's.

All questions for the moment completely banished to the back of his mind, Legolas simply reveled in the passion and desire that he was met with, delighting inwardly as his lips felt the curve of the smile on his lover's lips.

A/N: Hee, yep, some more happiness first… because I felt really bad about how horrid I'm going to be to them soon… heh… and to those that are jumping for joy at Eowyn's condition, um, I didn't kill her… not yet anyways… lol.

Lomelinde- yay! *hands out cotton candy* I love cotton candy! *beams* and i hope you like the new lovey- dovey scene too! With extra fluff! ^_^

Jadey- Love ya, love ya fics… hope you received my e-mail! *hugs*

MoroTheWolfGod- More sweetness for you! *beams*

Slowbum360- Hee! ya, I guess Faramir's obsession is getting kinda funny… and yep, protective Aragorn rocks!

Mako- *giggles* I would totally jump Legolas if I had the opportunity too… and don't worry, if you're losing it, that means I'm losing it too… _  hee!

Persons- Here's more! *beams*

Bsxjtlg- Thank you! *blushes* but you needn't be bored when I don't post for a long time… you can go check out my fav stories… I'm glad you decided to review! *beams*

Secret08- hee, yep, now I like the sweet parts so much I'm reluctant to get back to the angst but alas, I can't keep it away for much longer… ^_^

OrliBloomedMe- *blinks* what's the High Flight Society? You guys go flying?… hee, enlighten me! *grins*

Ami Winner- *bursts into laughter* yep, I get the picture… but he needs to survive for a while more okay, just a while more… *Faramir gulps in fear* hee!

Nibintaur Greenleaf- *beams* the "until next time! don don don" was v suitable… *giggles* I totally feel like I'm writing a soap opera thingy… thanks for liking it!

Brown-coffee-eyes- *shakes head and grins* nope, not over yet… hmmmm… orli, leggy, Faramir all have their own special charms…. Ooh, you forgot Aragorn! ::drools::

Diamondkiss- Thank you so much for being so kind… and this chapter didn't make you sad right? ^_^

MaluElvellon- hee! yep, happy then sad then happy… you get the idea… lol… but I promise a happy ending is in the works. *beams*

Ryan- heh… you have pretty scary threats… and sure, come join my Go Aragorn! Team… *giggles* I hope the update was fast enough, pal… ^_^

MisstikalElf- Lol! Fits?! *hugs* awwww… you really are sweet! … heh, my friends were mixed… some looked at me in a really askance way and some were pretty nonchalant when I told them about my um, extra curriculum activity… hee.

Goddess of Death- *giggles* you really summed up the whole plot of the fic there… heh… poor Legolas, he really had better enjoy himself while he's still oblivious to everything… 

Exrated- *beams* Thanks for liking it… I love sweet A/L moments too… that's why I *had* to write another one before plunging them into all that angst again… 

LadyIsabelle- *blinks* bring Faramir a Haldir-shaped cookie?! *giggles* or bring Haldir to Faramir so that he would get distracted and leave our favourite couple alone?… ^_^


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: To all my lovely readers, especially Maia and Jadey… and to myself for making it through 20 years of life exactly 5 days ago… I feel so old! ^_^

Snugly warm and utterly contented in the securely strong arms of his lover, Legolas was startled to hear the words emerging from Aragorn.

"I believe Faramir is the one responsible for what happened to you," Aragorn said grimly, his arms encircling the elf even more tightly, protectively.

A surprised Legolas twisted out of his lover's embrace with some difficulty and turned wondering, confused eyes onto Aragorn.

"I do not believe Faramir would ever harm me," Legolas objected softly, his gentle tone belying the steely conviction behind his words.

"He did and he will again!" Aragorn snapped, unable to reign in the red mist of rage that uncontrollably clouded his thoughts.

He regretted his rash, vehement tone immediately as his lover's eyes grew wide with bewildered hurt.

Reaching an arm towards Legolas, he attempted to soften his tone, "I will never give him that opportunity again."

Shying away from Aragorn, Legolas felt a twinge of guilt as his lover's arm dropped uselessly, limply to his side.

"Faramir has been nothing but a true friend to me," Legolas said guilelessly, calmly, trying to soothe his lover and his own growing irritation at Aragorn's unreasonableness. 

"He has already poisoned your mind," Aragorn spat out, shaking his head slowly, his eyes simmering with shocked disbelief.

"You have blinded yours!" Legolas lashed back, unable to restrain his own vexation.

Reeling back as if the elf had dealt him a physical blow, Aragorn's eyes narrowed with barely disguised pain.

Without a word or a backward glance, he slipped off the bed and stalked out of the room, ignoring Legolas's exasperated cry of "Aragorn!"

Pursing up his lips in frustration, Legolas drew his knees towards his chest and leaned his head on them.

__

Aragorn will come back when he is ready. Legolas reassured himself. _That has always been his way of dealing with his troubles._

Suddenly catching the unmistakable sound of footsteps, Legolas whirled around hopefully, his heart lightening at the thought of his lover returning, contrite and regretful.

******

"Faramir."

"Were you expecting someone?" Faramir asked curiously, noticing the disappointed, unenthusiastic manner in which the elf had greeted him.

"No," Legolas said quickly, flashing a small grin at the human. "What happened to you?" He inquired as his eyes took in the sight of a disheveled Faramir.

Hesitating for a moment, Faramir ignored Legolas's question and smiled wanly. "Do you feel all right?" He asked, his sincere concern shining in his eyes.

A disconcerted feeling began to rise in Legolas as he stood up to survey Faramir more thoroughly.

"Did Aragorn do this to you?" Legolas asked in horror, gripping Faramir's arm urgently.

Wincing, Faramir contrived to look as tormented as possible.

Mistakenly thinking he was the cause of Faramir's sudden affliction, Legolas immediately relinquished his hold on Faramir.

"I am sorry. Did I hurt you?" Legolas asked anxiously, hovering nervously as Faramir simply shook his head sadly.

"I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Faramir said in a tone that implied eons of selfless suffering.

"I do not understand why Aragorn would do such a thing!" Legolas exclaimed in a bewildered tone.

********

"I understand why I did such a thing and I would gladly do it again!" Aragorn spat out, his ire clearly visible in his fuming eyes and the threatening footsteps he was taking towards Faramir.

"Aragorn!" Legolas gasped, instinctively stepping between the two humans in a vain attempt to prevent the brewing confrontation.

"Do you not remember what I told you the last time I saw you?" Aragorn asked mockingly, his eyes filled with wrath as he advanced towards Faramir. "Do you have such a short memory?"

"Aragorn, please," Legolas pleaded with his lover, putting a gentle hand on his chest to try and soothe him.

Smoothly stepping past Legolas, Aragorn vehemently shoved Faramir against the wall.

"I want you to admit to Legolas what you did!" Aragorn's eyes were ablaze with wild, turbulent emotions as he menacingly held a hand to Faramir's throat.

"I do not-"

Faramir's protests were interrupted by Aragorn who choked off his words by pressing his throat savagely. "Admit what you did!" He demanded once again, a dangerous determination gleaming in his eyes.

His eyes growing wide with self-righteous indignation, Faramir ferociously swung his arm against Aragorn's, breaking the pressure on his throat.

"You should admit what you did!" Faramir snapped back, his eyes glaring at Aragorn.

"What?" Aragorn uttered in incomprehension as Legolas's gaze swept between the two of them.

"Eowyn is with child, Aragorn," Faramir said mockingly, his eyes taunting and filled with the utmost satisfaction at his announcement.

Author's note: Heh. ^_^

Cheysuli- *grins* unfortunately, she is pregnant… but the good news is, Legolas won't die from heartbreak… I adore Legolas too much to kill him!

MoroTheWolfGod- hee! You really do dislike Eowyn huh? 

Jadey- *beams* I hope you're better now… and I hope you received my e-mail!

Dragonmage- *hugs* awwwww, you're so sweet! And I like long reviews so nope, I wasn't bored by it… and hey, we have the same favourite pasttime! Heh.

= -hee! Thanks… the A-guy is gonna suffer… but our poor Legolas is gonna suffer too… being the total sadist I am, everybody in this fic is gonna suffer a lot before the ending! ^_^

bsxjtlg- *giggles* you like angst so much, here's tons for you! And there's gonna be much, much more… heh.

Mako- *sings* Happy belated Birthday to Mako! Happy belated birthday sweetie! It's so fun, to have your B-day the same as April Fool's! ^_^

Lomelinde- *beams* Thanks! Yep, Faramir did do something evil once again… and unfortunately, all the fluff's kinda over already… it's all angst now babe!

LadyIsabelle- *giggles* guilty secret: I baked cookies in the shapes of my favourite characters before… and I took photographs with them and refused to let anyone eat them… *blushes and runs away to bake Legolas-shaped cookies for LadyIsabelle*

Goddess of Death- hee! You are so right! If Eowyn did her Legolas impersonation again, Faramir would definitely sleep with her…heh.

MaluElvellon- Eep! Yep, afraid Eowyn is pregnant… makes for more angst! ^_^

Sapphire17- Thanks! Yep, that pregnancy definitely sucks… hope you like this chapter!

Lalavava- *giggles* actually I don't think it's really an amazing twist since almost every reviewer is going "Eowyn's pregnant?!" hee… thanks for liking the fic!

Ami Winner- hee! HEE! Hee! Yep, the mis-spelling of Faramir's name will be the ultimate bad thing that can happen to him! ^_^

Brown-coffee-eyes- *hugs* Thanks for being so sweet and kind… I'm so glad you liked it… I'm sorry there isn't going to be much cute bits now though!

Ryan- *giggles* I always over-focus on the Legolas bits when I read fics too… and kinda skim through the other bits… and hey, you should totally join fanfiction.net too… even if you don't write, I think it's more convenient to have an account… ^_^

Nibintaur Greenleaf- *giggles helplessly* I adore the wonderful sound effects! I hope your throat is better now… hee!

Slowbum360- Yay! I'm glad you like the cuteness… hope you like the angstyness now!

Krillball6- Thank you for reading! *hugs* I'm so sorry you're so swamped by work and stuff! 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia and Jadey… I'm so glad both of you guys are okay now! *hugs* 

The silence was deadly, brutally suffocating.

The figures were motionless, trapped in a web of pain, deceit and confusion.

"Aragorn?" A soft, trembling voice broke the smothering, strangling atmosphere, unconsciously freeing the figures from their invisible bounds.

Turning around slowly, almost reluctantly, Aragorn had to force himself to gaze into his lover's eyes, to witness the disbelief, the anguish in the violet orbs.

"I-" Aragorn swallowed heavily, an unbelievable weight sinking inside him, coiling and twisting and tormenting him with the sin he had committed.

"I did not mean to," he uttered desperately, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"No," Legolas whispered in shock, his eyes wide with horror. "This is not happening," he said despairingly, backing away from his lover.

"Legolas, please!" Aragorn choked out, frantically grasping the elf's arm.

Reacting with pure terror, Legolas shook off Aragorn's hold violently. 

"Let go of me!" Legolas shrieked hysterically, nearly stumbling as he rapidly widened the distance between them.

"That's right! Haven't you done enough?" Faramir yelled righteously at Aragorn, rushing to step between the couple, presenting a physical barrier between them.

"You!" Aragorn spat out, his eyes filled with repulsion. "You are the cause of everything!"

Advancing furiously towards Faramir, Aragorn roughly shoved him onto the floor.

Staring desperately at Legolas, he gestured violently at the fallen figure that was groaning with pain.

"Can you not see?" Aragorn implored Legolas. "He will not rest until he destroys us."

"No," Legolas shook his head slowly, his eyes brimming, shimmering with unshed tears. "You have destroyed us."

Aragorn reeled back as if he had been dealt a physical blow. The color seeped away from his face as the meaning of his lover's words sank in, stabbing at his heart, his soul.

His eyes wild and frantic, Aragorn raced though solutions, explanations in his mind, searching for something, anything that could possibly aid his hopeless situation.

"I will find a way to make this work!" Aragorn argued vainly, clutching recklessly at straws. "I will do anything to keep us together, to keep _us _alive!"

His breath hitching almost imperceptibly, Legolas smiled bitterly, struck by the hollowness of Aragorn's protests, the hopelessness that pervaded their situation.

"You must fulfill your duties towards her," Legolas said coldly, firmly, refusing to meet Aragorn's pleading, desperate gaze.

"But I love you," Aragorn emphasized each word with a heartbreaking despair, overwhelmed with the futility of it all.

As if oblivious to Aragorn's words, Legolas continued, "From now on, our love-"

A choked sob escaped from Legolas's lips as he inhaled deeply and tried to say his speech in the previous emotionless vein.

"What we had shall just be a memory," Legolas whispered, a silent, crystalline tear slipping down his cheek.

The tear twinkled like a diamond as light fell upon it, shimmering with all the radiance and brilliance of a rainbow.

As if mesmerized, Aragorn reached out a hand to touch the tear, caressing Legolas's cheek.

Unexpectedly, Legolas did not react agitatedly and adversely as he had mere moments ago.

Instead, he stayed motionless, seemingly not reacting to Aragorn's touch. Closing his eyes, Legolas felt the loss of warmth as Aragorn moved away his hand, trying to retain the remembrance of that last touch, that last caress.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Aragorn pressed the tear-stained fist against his lips.

The last vestige of hope, the last spark of life fell from his eyes as he slowly departed the chamber.

"Once upon a memory." Aragorn's bitter words drifted to Legolas who continued to stay immobile even as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

A/N: Ta-da! The meaning of the title is finally revealed! Hee.

Mydogisfudge- *beams* no cliffhanger this time… hope you liked!

Lolita- woah! Violent reaction… hee.

Judy- *gasps* How did you know the bunnies were totally running amok?! They're like writing the fic by themselves… lol.

Cheysuli- *grins* with both Aragorn and Faramir out of the running in the comfort-Legolas-sweepstakes, I guess we lovely fans can hop in to do some comforting ourselves… hee… and thanks so much for recommending my fic! 

MoroTheWolfGod- yep, poor Legolas! That kinda sums everything up… heh.

Vuaryn- *winks* anything is possible in this fic… hopefully it'll continue to entertain you!

Ami Winner- *muses* heh… I hope it doesn't get more melodramatic than a soap opera! Lol.

Dark Whispers- *beams* Thanks! I only have a vague idea of where everything is going too…heehee.

Cerasi- *sniffles* I'm not evil… heh, okay, I am. *beams* I hope you're not going through withdrawal yet! Oh and I put the breaklines to signal like a different perspective of the same scene… I was kinda visualizing the scene like a movie. ^_^

Mako- *hugs* I hope you have fun with your new 15 yr old activities and your new account!

Lady of Legolas- *grins* miracles can happen… hee, I simply can't kill Legolas… I'll cry buckets just reading a fic where he dies…

OrliBloomedMe- eek! Sorry for the long wait! But I had exams! *crosses fingers* hopefully, everything went well… I hope you like this chapter!

Lalavava- *grins* I don't think Legolas will be choosing anyone anytime soon… there'll be lots of brooding and angst first… oh and don't fall off your computer chair!

Tenshiamanda- *guilty look* Suspend your disbelief? Heehee, after all, this is AU so I'm kinda twisting everything to suit the fic… so don't expect much logic in this fic. ^_^

Dammit- *beams* nah, I don't think you're cruel… and things will be resolved… eventually!

SkyCorker- heh, yep, Aragorn's mistake is really coming back to bite him in the ass. 

Nibintaur Greenleaf- *hugs* loved the sound effects… and I really appreciate your constant support!

MisstikalElf- *giggles* "Oh, thecthie (sexy with a lisp)" … that completely cracked me up… *hugs* thank you so much for being so sweet!

Devildragon- *gulps* twin blades? Sounds scary…. Heehee, I'm sure Legolas (and me!) both appreciate your support! 

Jadey- loved your update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! *hugs* and we lovely girls can definitely go do some comforting and cuddling... ^_^

Ryan- I hope you liked the fics I recommended esp Jadey's and Cheysuli's… hee, yes, Duncan (from Blue) is pretty cute… 

In Dreams- *blinks* why 11 hour and 7 mins?… any particular reason? You've made me all curious now! Hee.

Corliamat- Glad you discovered and liked this fic… thanks for your kind words! 

MaluElvellon- Eek! Sorry! *big hug* I didn't mean to give you a nervous breakdown!

Slowbum360- *beams* glad you liked the angst cos there's plenty more to come… heh.

Bsxjtlg- *giggles* you're such an angst-loving person! *blushes* thank you for being so sweet!

Sapphire17- *guilty smile* yep, I'm terrible to poor Legolas… he hasn't done anything bad but he keeps suffering and suffering and… heh, you get the idea.

LadyIsabelle- hee! Um, she's not even mentioned in this chapter so we'll let her live for a while more? Calm down! *beams*

Squire Kali- *giggles* Everybody in this fic in a talkshow… that *would* be an interesting episode… lol.

Begita Larcos- *blushes* inspirational? You're too sweet!


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia, Jadey…and all my kind reviewers. ^_^

The soft rays of sunlight filtered through the unforgiving walls and bathed every figure in a warm, comforting glow.

However, deep in the caves, the air was stifling, suffocating and the light only served to amplify the grime, the dirt.

The walls themselves seemed to resonate with the anguish that four people were embroiled in, the web of distrust, pain and hurt that had exploded so harshly.

*******

__

Cold.

That was the only feeling Legolas was aware of, the only tangible feeling in his swirling, tumbling emotions.

The icy loneliness gripped his heart so painfully he had to gasp to breathe… and he could almost see the fluffy puffs of smoke that emerged from his lips.

He swallowed and his parched throat screamed for moisture… but he could not bring himself to care about such a minute, insignificant thing.

He could barely see through the veil of tears that blurred his vision. 

The trembling, sparkling crystals never escaped but stayed frozen, shielding his eyes from the harsh reality.

They distorted his vision, making it warped and surreal, reflecting his mind that was trapped in disbelief.

********

Aragorn blinked, once.

He was motionless, paralyzed.

Inside him were raging, fiery emotions but he couldn't get a firm grasp of them, couldn't comprehend anything except the one thought that kept tormenting his mind.

__

It was all over. 

Like a haunting dream. 

Like a memory that never was.

He didn't want to wake up.

*******

Dusky light melded with frigid velvety darkness in an endless cycle.

Time trickled by, reluctantly slowly.

Time sped by, brushing by fleetingly.

Time didn't matter.

Without his lover, nothing mattered. He craved the touch, the feel, the smell of his lover.

It was like a hopeless, a desperate addiction, an excruciating yearning for the impossible.

*******

Thoughts were elusive, incorporeal… they brushed by his eyelashes, fluttering away teasingly.

They were fragmented, distorted, lending a surreal sense of reality.

He was rapidly losing his fragile grasp on reality, his hold was slipping… and he didn't care.

*******

He could feel the life seeping out of him, the spark in his life being suffocated … and he couldn't conceive a way in which he could be brought back to life.

He was dimly aware of soft, concerned voices around him.

"Master elf, you _must_ eat something."

He felt hollow, empty inside… and he wished his mind was barren too, free of the thoughts that taunted him, mocked him.

*******

She watched them with wide, unblinking eyes.

Witnessing the vitality disappearing from their actions, the glow suffocating under the weight of their leaden hearts.

And she was forced to ponder if it was worth it, this fabrication she had agreed in a moment of ugly, despicable desire.

__

It would solve everything if you were pregnant instead of merely suffering from indigestion. 

Faramir had jested but that innocuous sentence had awoken something in her, a fierce, repulsive greed that reared its ugly head for the first time in her life.

She was shocked by it, too surprised to mount a resistance against herself, the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

****

He should be ecstatic, exhilarated at the state of events.

He should be excitedly plotting his next move in his masterplan.

But he wasn't.

He couldn't… not when Legolas was so shattered, so destroyed.

A pain swelled inside him, wrenching his heart each time his eyes fell on the heartbreakingly fragile figure on the bed.

And yet he refused to leave, refused to budge even as others streamed in, trying feebly to rouse the elf from his seemingly catatonic state.

He would never leave.

********

Sounds rushed by his ears, merging into an endless, indecipherable mess.

Confusion shrouded his fragmented thoughts and he welcomed it, seeked blessed refuge in it.

Voices drifted in and out of his consciousness, vivid and mumbled, passionate and lethargic… but he could not bring himself to care about anything.

Anything other than the gnawing, all consuming grief that blossomed inside him with a frightening intensity each time he remembered.

Suddenly, he was aware of an irritating voice pricking at his thoughts, persistently piercing through the layers of conflicting emotions.

__

It was selfish. A small, insistent voice chastised him. _His indulgent behavior was selfish._

He was a useless distraction, an unwanted burden when everybody should be focusing their attention, their energy on saving Middle-Earth.

It was time to relinquish his tattered attachments, his shattered hopes, his devastated dreams… the forlorn remnants of a lost love.

It was time to live again… and he forced himself to open his heart once again, gratefully falling into the waiting arms of a friend.

********

Uneasiness and apprehension disappeared and was replaced by a wondering, reverent look.

__

Finally. 

He is mine.

Faramir smiled.

Author's note: Oops. Hee! Oh, and just to clarify, some parts are deliberately vague so that they can apply to either Aragorn/ Legolas because they are undergoing the same suffering… 

Thanks to… 

Cheysuli- *grins* I'm so sorry the person Legolas is running to is the one at the bottom of your list! 

MoroTheWolfGod- Here's more! *beams*

Cara- *blushes* actually, I chose Faramir cos he was hot… heh… and anyways, he's not totally evil… as Yuzira would say, he's just a misguided guy blinded by love… hee.

Burning tree- *beams* Thank you so much for all your kind remarks! I'm so glad you like it! Yay!

Lolita- *giggles* I still sleep v well at nights… and here's the continuation!

Mako- *hugs* poor thing! Did you mean your friends made you cry an ocean? That's so terrible!

In Dreams- heh… getting notorious for being cryptic isn't that bad… even Angel *drools* started as a cryptic, brooding guy… 

Vuaryn- Nope, not the ending… it's still a long ways off…. ^_^

Lady of Legolas- *grins and points to the chapter* as seen earlier… Aragorn isn't the dad… cos there's no pregnancy anyways… hope you liked the chapter!

Squire Kali- *blushes* cos they're so cute when they're being tortured? … hee, it makes me melt … *beams* but I promise a happy ending… eventually!

*Dark*Angel* - *grins* I hope the wait hasn't been too long!

Ami Winner- *hugs* Sorry, babe! 

Lalavava- *giggles* I guess Legolas chose the other sexy man… and I hope you're still safely in your chair! Lol.

Bsxjtlg- *beams* thank you so much for your sweet review! Here's more angst for ya!

Goddess of Death- *giggles* your whole Jerry Springer scenario made me crack up! V vivid imagination! Lol.

Cerasi- *hugs* I'm so sorry! *sniffles* please don't be too upset at this chapter too! 

OrliBloomedMe- *beams* great explanation for Aragorn… too bad he didn't get to use it… lol.

Redrose2310- *grins* Thank you!

Yuzira- *hugs* Yay! I thought you disappeared! *giggles* glad you like what's happening… I guess you liked the latest chapter… lol.

Chibi-chan- *tries to stay out of the way of her flailing arms* don't get too excited! ^_^

MaluElvellon- *hugs and gives tissue* Sorry, sweetheart! Really, I feel so bad I'm actually trying to write a happy short for ya!

Ryan- *grins* nope, hasn't ended yet… thanks for being so supportive!

Sapphire17- *beams* yep, a big mess… and it's only going to get more complicated! *evil laugh*

VaniaHepskins- *hugs* don't cry! *sniffles* I'm starting to feel quite bad that I made everybody miserable… wahh!

LadyIsabelle- *grins* nope, it's really not fair… but I hope you still liked reading it!

Begita Larcos- *beams* Nope, not ending yet… thanks for being so sweet!


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia, Jadey and all my lovely reviewers… esp the impatient ones… ya know who ya are! This chapter took an especially long time because I went on a gorgeous backpacking trip to Cambodia and then embarked on a terribly indulgent cruise with my friends… so to make up for the lateness, I wrote an extra-long chapter… hope you guys like! ^_^

Aragorn was drenched in moonlight, luminous and surreal.

He was as untouchable as he appeared, sitting on the crumbling turrets that encircled Helm's Deep, his hands caressing a dagger.

__

Always the dagger.

He shared her chamber but not her bed.

And she possessed neither his body nor his heart.

Standing silently behind a pillar, Eowyn ignored the vicious whipping of her skirt. Closing her eyes, she yearned to be the frigid, biting wind… the wind that stroked Aragorn's face, kissed his eyelashes.

Softly treading towards him, she willed him to look up, to gaze upon her.

Eowyn immediately regretted her wish.

Flames licked in his eyes, daring her to come closer, to be devoured by them.

She wilted before the fire.

And she ran.

*******

Aragorn felt completely useless, lethargic.

He could not focus, could not concentrate amidst the thoughts that plagued his mind and mocked him.

Aragorn stared at the dagger, running his fingers over the intricate carvings, memorizing the swirls beneath his fingers.

And his heart ached to know that this was the closest he would ever be to Legolas again.

*******

Faramir was eager in his haste to please, effervescent in the joy of his triumph.

He beamed as he bestowed a simple gift of a single unknown flower onto Legolas, a mere bud that was beginning to extend its ivory white petals towards the world.

His fingers curling around the fragile bloom, a tendril of warmth snaked around Legolas's heart, lighting up his eyes.

The gladness overflowed inside Faramir as he inhaled the sweet scent of Legolas, witnessed the bashful smile quirking up his luscious lips.

Contentedly, delirious happy.

Faramir could not remember ever existing in such a moment of perfection.

He wanted to grasp onto it, to capture it and hoard it greedily in a secret hiding place, for he was afraid such a surfeit of happiness would consume him.

He was lost in the glow of the elf, he was utterly, completely absorbed by every movement the elf made, every emotion that danced in his shimmering eyes.

Legolas did not see the insidious darkness that resided in him.

He could not, as he was cloaked in the pure radiance of the sun, the innocence of new born babes.

And for that, Faramir was grateful. 

Legolas banished the cold, clammy darkness inside him to an invisible place, he made Faramir believe that he was honorable, worthy of being loved.

When he gazed at his reflection in the translucent mirror of the elf's eyes, he felt cleansed, untainted, the goodness that characterized Legolas surrounding him as well.

The pure essence of Legolas quenched the raging fires in Faramir's soul, melted the ice in his heart.

And he prayed the fearful, haunting shadows would never return.

*******

Crumpling onto the gritty ground, Eowyn gnashed her teeth, clenched her fists.

She wondered which was better, the flames or the ice.

Before tonight, she had seemed to be invisible to Aragorn.

The only time he displayed any emotion was when she touched him. Aragorn would shudder, a deep horror and repulsion horribly evident in his eyes.

She could see the effort it took for him to not recoil from her touch, a poisonous and insidious touch. She felt like she had been burnt, a sudden jerking pain that made her snatch her hand back.

Pure, miserable loathing emanated from Aragorn in waves, directed at the both of them, enveloping them in a burning, stinging shame.

And she tried to pretend she did not exist… for her existence was nothing but gut-wrenching, glittering pain.

*******

Legolas was roused from his sleep suddenly.

Tensing up, he stayed motionless, not allowing any emotion to flicker over his glazed, previously slumbering eyes. 

Warm, inquisitive fingertips trailed over his face, brushing his eyelashes like fluttering moths.

He shivered imperceptibly, feeling like he was being memorized, like his thoughts themselves were being absorbed.

"You are like a star," a wondering voice stated.

Legolas's musings were interrupted by a soft, lingering kiss, like fragile snowflakes melting in the heat of Faramir's words.

Even as Legolas wondered if he should pretend to stir, he continued to be enthralled by Faramir's words.

__

Like a star.

Etched in the sky, free of pain and hurt and lies.

I wished I were a star.

*******

It was an insane desire to fill herself with more anguish, to explore how much more grief she could handle before the inevitable bitter end.

Trudging towards her destination, Eowyn peeked cautiously, her eyes widening in surprise.

She had surmised that even in his sleep, he would have a death grip on that dagger.

She was insanely jealous of the dagger. 

A deep longing gnawed at her, ravenous in its thirst to destroy every shred of memory Aragorn had of the elf.

And so, instinctively, she purposefully walked towards him and lifted the dagger from the ground with trembling fingers, her breathing labored and irregular.

She distractedly wiped her face, surprised when her hand returned glistening with tears.

This was not what she had desired, what she had envisioned.

This was torture. 

Contemptible torture.

*******

Faramir slipped out of the room, a sated smile lingering on his lips.

His hands resting jauntily on his hips, he wandered through the maze of tunnels, his carefree, joyful thoughts putting a spring into his every step.

Distracted by the euphoria he was feeling, he failed to notice a stumbling figure swerving from the corner and collided with it, landing painfully onto the ground.

A glint of silver flashed before his eyes as a familiar dagger landed on the ground.

Smoothly snatching it from the ground, Faramir drawled, "I thought this belonged to our favorite ranger."

Glaring at him, Eowyn made a fierce swipe at the dagger, only for Faramir to feint to the side.

With that one provocative action, Eowyn snapped.

__

Her life had been destroyed by him.

Now she would destroy his.

Smiling disturbingly, Eowyn smirked, "Are you enjoying life now? You should enjoy it while you are still able to."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Faramir replied tightly, "What are you saying?"

"I have decided I will not carry on with this charade anymore."

Throwing one last mocking smile in Faramir's direction, Eowyn haughtily turned in the opposite direction.

"Stop!" Faramir grabbed Eowyn frantically by her shoulder, wrenching it painfully.

"Let go of me!" Eowyn screamed, throwing a hard punch at Faramir's chest.

A stifled gasp escaping through Faramir's gritted teeth, he retaliated fiercely, wrestling Eowyn to the ground.

Tussling wildly, Eowyn tried to grab the dagger in Faramir's hand.

Twisting his wrist in the opposite direction, Faramir was shocked by the sudden blow from Eowyn and his hand fell uselessly.

The glittering blade sliced into Eowyn, disappearing before their eyes. 

Eowyn's eyes grew wide, startled and her lips trembled, parting slightly in a soft hiss of pain.

Crimson tendrils extended from the hilt of the dagger, as Eowyn's eyes glazed over with pain.

"No," Faramir whispered, closing his eyes.

__

It was a dream. 

This was not real.

It could not be real. 

And the swirling petals blossomed amidst the lurking shadows.

Author's note: *beams* am pretty happy with the last imagery… Thanks to everybody who reviewed and don't worry, your reviews didn't get eaten up cos I had the review alert feature and I managed to get the reviews in emails before ff.net devoured them… 

Cheysuli- *giggles* Gimli needn't be sad… he's having lots of fun in your wonderfully funny drabbles!

Bsxjtlg- Thanks for your impatience! *hugs* That was v sweet!

Vuaryn- *beams* Hope you like the latest extra long chapter!

Lomelinde- *hugs* I'm so glad that you're back! And heh, it's definitely getting more soap-operaish! 

[ - Thank you so much for being so kind! I'm glad you like it so far… and *whispers* don't worry, I'm an A/L fan too! *grins*

Yuzira- *hugs* Sorry about what just happened! But Eowyn kinda brought it upon herself… so Faramir isn't the totally bad guy… I hope you still like the fic… Love ya! ^_^

VaniaHepskins- *gives tissue* awwww, don't be so sad… and your english is pretty good… I can understand you anyways! Lol.

Ryan- *sniffles* I read your blog but I couldn't reply… cos I had to register or something… anyways, you are so skinny! I am so envious… heh, am becoming another Eowyn… 

LadyIsabelle- *giggles* yep, I have dirty, nasty thoughts about the lovely Legolas too… 

Redrose2310- Enough angst yet? *grins*

Ami Winner- Heh, I'm glad you think angst is good… cos there's no ending in sight for our heroes yet! ^_^

Slowbum360- *beams* I hope the wait was worth it!

*Dark*Angel*- Was the fight scene an all right substitute for what you had in mind? Lol.

Sapphire17- *grins* I wrote more… and wasn't that a scary thing Faramir did?! Hee!

MisstikalElf- Oops! Don't fall and hurt yourself! I wouldn't want any harm to come to such a sweet reviewer… ^_^

Squire Kali- Ow! I got poked! *gasps* hee! *pokes Kali back* There's your update!

WarGirl666- Thank you! *beams* I hope you like what happened!

Mako- *giggles* no, I wouldn't want your friends to drown the Sahara desert… hope you like the update!

Goddess of Death- heh, yes, evil does rock sometimes… evil guys are just so sexy sometimes huh? Hee.

' – Thank you! I'm sorry that A & L is kinda on hold at the moment… ^_^

OrlibloomedMe- *smirks* Freudian slip! *giggles* but that's all right, it's normal to have those thoughts about the lovely Legolas chained to your bed.

Lady of Legolas- *grins* let's just continue to explore what the fic wants huh? Thanks for being so sweet! 

Corliamat- *hugs* oh, don't cry! Things will get better! Just don't ask me when… lol.

Asylum- Thanks for liking it! Heh, I don't think "An eternity too late" is extendable… sorry!


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: To Maia for always being there…. and Jadey, wherever you are. ^_^

Faramir stumbled backwards in a daze, backing fearfully away from the lifeless figure on the ground.

Raising a trembling hand, he shakily wiped away the beads of sweat on his brow, his eyes filled with horrified comprehension.

"What have I done?" He whispered, anguish wrenching his heart.

Inhaling harshly, deeply, he forced himself to kneel next to the prone body and moved a dreading hand towards Eowyn's wrist.

Her wrist was stained with blood, crimson tendrils snaking their way across her fair skin, flowing endlessly from their prison.

Feeling, desperately hoping for a pulse, Faramir dropped the limp wrist as no sign of life emerged.

Hesitating briefly, he stood up hastily and swung his head violently, to spot any spark of motion near them.

After a last, torn glance at the motionless body on the ground, he dashed out of the dark, gloating dungeons, burying all the demons that were chasing his thoughts.

********

A thundering hailstorm signaled the breaking of a new day, a perfect complement to the wailing and weeping that emerged with the news of the lamented slaying of the shieldmaiden of Rohan.

A mass of people crowded around the fallen shieldmaiden, ominously silent besides the occasional heartfelt cries that erupted from the mourners.

Legolas walked respectfully behind King Theoden, silently admiring the stoic expression on his face that had greeted the news of his niece's untimely demise.

As King Theoden neared the crowd, a pathway automatically opened for him, the mourners moving away in deference. 

Legolas had to stifle his gasp as his eyes fell on the horrific sight.

The blood surrounded Eowyn's fallen body, straining to escape from the caked, hard prison and spill freely once again.

The crimson liquid stained the ground, seeped into the walls. 

Its musty, nauseatingly sweet scent smothered the air and Legolas felt like he was inhaling the stench of Eowyn's death, tasting the decomposing corpse.

He struggled to control his gagging reflex and held his breath, willing himself to stop breathing in the sickly sweet odor that suffused the dungeons.

A wave of dizziness shook him and he embraced it, a delightful distraction from the foul smell that was threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Legolas had met the ghastly face of death many times and yet, he was still not impervious to the horror, the finality of it.

He could not reconcile it to his own fragile immortality and he wondered how humans could bear the weight of every breath leading them one step closer towards death.

Immediately, he was struck by a memory of Haldir and voices in his head mocked him mercilessly.

_How dare I deride the mortality of humans when elves are just as vulnerable to death as any human?_

Shaking his head slightly, Legolas leaned closer to Faramir and slipped his hand into the human's, seeking comfort and warmth, a cocoon from the death that pervaded the place.

********

Faramir was mesmerized.

He stood silently, eyes fixed relentlessly on Eowyn's wide, startled eyes.

Eyes that were berating him, blaming him, haunting him.

He had washed his hands feverishly, painfully, rubbing them raw with his ferocity.

Yet, he could still see the blood on them, the blood that had once lived, once ran sparklingly through Eowyn.

The walls whispered of his evil, the dark deeds he had committed.

Faramir swallowed hard, trying to restrain himself from shrieking aloud, to shake Eowyn until she awoke from her slumber.

Faramir's hands tingled, itched unbearably and he yearned to escape from the accusing eyes, longed to scrub his hands raw once again.

He was startled when a warm hand grasped his tender palm, swinging his head around to gaze in surprise at the elf.

When Legolas's lips quirked up slightly in a small semblance to a smile, he could not muster the will to smile back at his beloved elf.

Faramir averted his gaze guiltily while gripping the elf's hand more tightly.

He was staining the pure, unsullied hand of the elf.

But Faramir could not stop himself, would not relinquish this source of comfort amidst this place of terror.

Lost and captured by his web of regret, he had nearly lost his senses.

And the mere touch of Legolas had brought him back.

*******

Legolas's smile slipped away from his lips as he caught sight of the intensely troubled, pleading expression in Faramir's wide eyes.

Blinking in bewilderment, his attention was diverted by a bright glint from the motionless corpse.

"No," he whispered to himself, his voice lost in the caverns.

The dagger beckoned to him teasingly, its intricately, painstakingly carved runes mocking him with their beauty.

Legolas could not mistake the gleaming pearl handle nor the shining hilt that was now almost completely buried inside Eowyn.

It was_ the _dagger he had blushingly, tenderly entrusted to Aragorn.

_"It shall be a token of my love," Legolas smiled shyly, gently pressing the handle of the dagger into an awed Aragorn's hand._

"This is my dagger," a grave, confused voice crashed into Legolas's thoughts.

A grief-stricken King Theoden looked up from his crouching position next to his dead niece, a look of shock on his face.

"Aragorn?" 

Author's note: Uh-oh. Heh.

So sorry for the late update but my University semester just started and I'm swamped by tutorials, projects, extra curricula activities etc… so please don't expect to see the next update anytime soon… oh, and I just watched the FABulous "Pirates" and _had _to write some Jack/ Will slash.. will post them probably next week… check them out if you like the movie… *sighs dreamily* I went in a fully committed Orlando fangirl and came out a half converted Johnny Depp fangirl… he was so incredibly funny and adorable! But of course, Orlando was simply gorgeous as well! ^_^

Thanks to…

MoroTheWolfGod- Oops… my update seems to be later than expected… hee.

VaniaHepskins- *hugs* You're such a sweetheart! Thanks for being so kind… and stop putting yourself down, your grammar's fine! 

Cheysuli- Hee! Legolas with a controlling Faramir… that could be arranged for your pleasure! Lol.

Fishton- *beams* Thanks for being so sweet… hope it was worth the wait!

P- *grins* You're so cute! Hope the reward was sufficient for such a kind review!

Bsxjtlg- Hope your vacation was fun! Yep, more angst on the way… as expected! Lol.

Pheonix Tears2- *shuffles feet* Um, it'll be kinda hard marrying Faramir and Eowyn since he just accidentally killed her… heh… yep, poor Haldir's death had caused many tears to flow… ^_^

Cerasi2- *beams* I also noticed how much the fic had evolved! Hee, I think it's cos I take so long to update all the time, even my writing style changed… heh… *hugs* I promise an eventual happy ending!

Lady of Legolas- *beams* Glad you read the two chapters… hope you liked the resolution to that cliffhanger!

Mako13- *grins* guess you waited another lifetime for this update… hee, on the contrary, quite a lot of people wanted to kill Eowyn too.

Tamara- *giggles* Yep, I'm evil… hope you continue to enjoy the journey!

*Dark*Angel*- Thank you so much! *blinks* um, interesting nickname for Faramir? Lol.

Sapphire17- *beams* Great prediction! Hope you like the latest chapter!

Ryan- Ooh, I had livejournal before but I was too lazy to maintain it… heh… *hugs* Thanks for continuing to be so sweet all the time! 

Slowbum360- Better late than never! Lol. Thanks for being so kind… hope you're continuing to enjoy the fic!

Squire Kali- *shudders* Not the poking! Anything but the poking! Hee! Have just been mercilessly poked by my v evil friend all day… I think I have bruises from her vicious poking… heh.

Crimson Winter- *beams* Awesome that you sympathize with Eowyn… at least someone mourns her death! Thanks for being so sweet!

Yuzira- *big hugs* Sweetheart, I feel so bad for being mean to Faramir… but then when everybody seems to be against him, he will automatically run to you for comfort! Hee! 

*subtly passes strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate fudge to Yuzira for some fun with her Faramir*

*winks winks* Hee!

Legolas19- Thanks and hope you liked the update!

Nibintaur Greenleaf- I'm so happy to see you back! Hee, the tale of Legolas and Aragorn will continue …in the next chapter! Lol.


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: To dearest Maia and Jadey

Legolas was suddenly aware of a fierce buzzing in his ears, drowning out all noise, making everything seem unfocused, nebulous.

He saw Aragorn step forward, his face bewildered and confused.

He saw King Theoden swallow slowly, rising to his feet with the weight of a thousand wars on his shoulders.

He saw an enraged Eomer suddenly dashing in, his face twisted and horrifying in its intensity of hatred.

Eomer grabbed Aragorn by his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Why?" He hissed vehemently at Aragorn, heaving in shuddering breaths.

"I did not do it!" Aragorn protested, his eyes narrowing as he tried to wrench free of Eomer's grip.

"You admitted it was your dagger!" Faramir shot righteously, staring Aragorn straight in the eyes as he stepped forward to point an accusing figure at him.

Aragorn could swear that he saw a flicker of triumph in Faramir's eyes but he was instantly distracted by the silent figure shielded behind Faramir.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, his heart aching at the shocked expression in the elf's eyes.

Legolas could hear his name being uttered faintly but he could barely focus on standing still, overwhelmed by the cacophony of emotions assaulting his senses.

Insidious whispers stung his skin as he flinched, dropping his eyes from the pleading look in Aragorn's eyes.

At that, Aragorn snapped.

To know the whole world was against him was something he could withstand but to know that even Legolas was against him … the burning pain of utter despair seared through his heart.

Aragorn struggled mightily, breaking free of Eomer's grasp, a desperate look in his frenzied eyes.

A massive outcry broke out as men jostled forward to restrain Aragorn.

The disgraced heir to Gondor swung wildly, trying to break free of the prison that had suddenly risen around him.

"Legolas, you have to believe me!" Aragorn pleaded forcefully, completely consumed by the raw need to convince the elf, only the elf, of his innocence. 

Tears of frustration stung his eyes as he tried to catch a glimpse of Legolas who was gradually being swallowed up by the ranks of men that had risen to block Aragorn's path.

Ducking a blow and shoving an attacker into three others, Aragorn desperately sought escape, absolution.

"I do not care if everyone condemns me but you have to believe me!"

Legolas stood motionless, struck by Aragorn's words that gripped his heart relentlessly.

Refusing to be pulled away by Faramir, Legolas unexpectedly wrenched free of Faramir's hold and slipped into the frenzied crowd.

"Aragorn!" A choked sob burst from Legolas as he darted into the heaving, murderous crowd.

"Legolas!" Despite all the arms that were attempting to grab him, Aragorn managed to finally reach his lover.

"I believe you! I believe you!" Legolas blurted out, his eyes cleared of all doubt.

He _knew_ Aragorn. He _knew_ no matter what might have transpired, his lover would never slaughter another human being in cold blood and deny all knowledge after the dire deed.

Legolas's words rang in Aragorn's ears, the immense relief and gratefulness bringing stinging tears to his eyes.

Embracing his lover… his faith… his hope… his life, Aragorn sought blessed absolution in Legolas's arms, before being brutally torn from his grasp.

"No!" Legolas's voice cracked as he reached blindly for his lover through the tears that were threatening to spill free from their prison.

Fighting to wrench himself free of Faramir's insistent hold, Legolas stretched his free arm as far as he could, straining it so much he could feel a blazing pain course along his body.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, trying just as desperately to reach his lover once again.

Their fingertips brushed briefly and yet, that was the most precious of touches, sending tingling shockwaves of electricity coursing through them.

_I will always love you._

For the most fleeting of moments, they stared into each other's eyes and knew that they were complete once again.

Despite the pain, anguish and carnivorous darkness surrounding them, they had each other once again.

And even as they were cruelly forced apart, wisps of hope and love spiraled dizzyingly inside them.

They would never be apart again… in life or in death.

Author's note: I'm such a sappy person! Hee.  Firstly, I'm so sorry for the super late update! Secondly, mucho thanks to…

Cheysuli- *beams* I think Eowyn and her fake pregnancy doesn't matter now… anyways, everybody now has much more important stuff to deal with! *grins*

Cerasi2- *huggles* At least the first part happened! Hee, you've probably forgotten what first part I'm referring to though… refer to your past review! ^_^

Judy- *blinks* Thanks, I think… and what exactly is a baka? Some Jap word?

Sapphire17- Guess your questions have been answered… thanks for being so sweetly supportive! *beams*

Jadey- Sweetheart! *hugs* You always get exactly what I'm trying to convey… yep, the blood on the hands scene was inspired by Lady Macbeth… your review was absolutely beautiful… made me smile idiotically the entire week… take good care of yourself!

MoroTheWolfGod- *grins* Here's more!

Just a bit potty- Hee! Love the name! *wow* comparing me to Shakespeare?! *faints away in shock* Heh.

Redrose2310- Here's more, more, more. ^_^

Mako13- Hee, I can't bear for darling Legolas to be wronged so poor Aragorn has to be blamed for everything… I'm terribly mean to poor Aragorn

Alina, elf princess- Thanks! And nope, it certainly can't finish this way!

Iluvorlimorethanudo- Hee! Cute nick! *blubbers* You got to meet Orli?! Oh. My. God.

Hidden- I did! Hee! Thanks!

Hey- *blushes* You're far too nice… I try!

*Dark*Angel*- *hugs* Thank you for being so sweet and kind! Hee, I don't think you'll like the ending of this chapter either!

VaniaHepskins- *beams* You're such a total sweetheart… thanks for being so supportive!

Vuaryn- *grins* Thanks … good luck with your Uni classes too!

Chibi Neko- *giggles* Legolas would earn a spot on anyone's shelf of incredibly hot and sexy men! Hee, it's nice of you to defend Legolas's honour and all but Faramir isn't exactly torturing him… hmmmm… kinda indirectly though… heh, I want a folder with hot guy pics to drool over too!

Ryan- *blinks* you actually thought Potc was scary?! I thought it was super funny! Hee.

Bittersweet Angel Chika- *giggles* Aragorn is getting somewhat dazed and confused after being tortured by me chapter after chapter… hee.

Yume no Zencho- *grins* interesting short chapters are my trademark! Hee, actually, I'm just lazy.

Sugaricing- *giggles* Hee, good job at making it all the way to chapter 9! 

MK- *beams* Thank you! You're far too sweet … Eowyn was lying about being with child cos she desired Aragorn and wanted to break up Aragorn and Legolas… Yay! I'm so glad you liked the fic.

Legolas19- *grins* thanks! So sorry for the late update!

Squire Kali- *gasps in horror* The poking will never stop?! Hee, you always crack me up babe!

Strawberryfansz- Thanks! Heh, yeah, the general consensus is that Faramir shouldn't be with Legolas.

Lomelinde- *squeals and dances with Lomelinde* You're alive! Alive! Hee. *taps foot impatiently* and where's your update?!

Mistressofterror- *beams* Thank you! Hope you liked the update!

Admiring shadows- Nice nick! *grins* yep, I'm an angst worshipper.

Legolas/ Aragorn= Love for CS- *nods fervently* It's totally weird how it's so satisfying to read about your favourite character getting tortured… angst is good! Hee.


End file.
